A Cruel Twist of Fate
by Miss Queen B
Summary: In the World of the the Dead, death is meaningless, but when her best friend was murdered, she'll stop at nothing for revenge even if it means losing her humanity. please R&R. COMPLETE!
1. Argument

**Author's note: Hello everyone, I'm back for my third and final story of my DotD trilogy. Before you get started on the first chapter, I just have a few things to say about my final story.**

**This will be the darkest story of the three for both horror and the insanity, just like my idol when it comes to horror stories, Stephen King. **

**I hope the plot and ideas in my story would make up the fact that out of the three stories, this will be the shortest. I'm not saying how many chapters, but I tell you that it will be less then ten chapters. **

**I hope that this won't stop you from reading my final part and I'm sorry it took me so long to post the story but I had a very important report to do in my English class. **

**This is written in no one's POV.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One**

**Argument**

_An argument is like a country road, you never know where it is going to lead. -Unknown_

She can sense it . . . she was completely gone. There were no options left for the soon-to-be twenty years old as she sat there at the edge of her bed, pondering over and over if she should just end it. She had nothing left, NOTHING, but just the tiny bit of humanity, just enough to remembered how she got into this mess in the first place.

It was his fault she was in this "condition," his fault, His! If he had just listened to her, none of this would have happened. She wouldn't have to commit such a heinous act of murder, god the blood on her hands were still fresh, the blood from that narcissist woman. The girl, who was also responsible for her mental state.

For the blood on her hands

For the loss of her humanity

For his...death.

(_Mental state, what the hell are you talking, I'm not mental_)

(_That load bullshit and you know it_)

She shook her head. (_No, I'm not crazy, none of this ever happened, I didn't commit the murder, I didn't lose my humanity and he isn't dead_)

(_Open your eyes, you idiot, you sitting here in the dark, alone. You haven't slept and eaten anything in days and look what you're holding_)

She stared at her hand, dried blood covered her arm just below the elbow, and looked at the thing she was holding with her sticky, smelly fingers.

A gun.

(_Boy, how in the hell did this happened_)

She stared out into space, into the mirror that showed a reflection of a girl she couldn't recognize.

(_How did it all happened_) she thought

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Three Weeks earlier . . .

When they were little, they took a vow that they will always be there for each other, through thick and thin no matter what. Secretly, the ten-year-old girl made a vow to always protect her eight-year-old friend, to make sure he never gets hurt. They shook on this vow before heading off to their favorite store.

(_I will always protect you_) She thought, smiling at the little boy.

_Always_

Although the little boy grew up into a very tall, skinny teenager, she was still there fighting his battles and he was always there to clean up the mess afterwards. He didn't mind a girl protecting him. He got use to it growing up with her.

Not even the Dead that walked the earth one morning could stop her from keeping that vow she made when she was little. Sure wounds were flicked, blood poured in buckets and scarred were embedded into their bodies and mind, but they were still alive with the help of one another.

Don't believe what people say on the street, their friendship was very intimate but platonic as well. But all that change when their friendship was shattered and destroyed in one blow after another, and who would have guessed that it all started with a girl.

Anna was her name, the narcissist bitch of seventeen, who cares more about her hair then anyone else in the world. Then how in the hell did she and Matt click, Bianca was still trying to figure out that one. It was one of those out of the blue kinda things that happen two months after they arrived here in the Lubbock Texas Outpost.

"Isn't she wonderful" Matt would tell Bianca all the time.

"Yeah . . . she's really something" Bianca would say as she watches Anna combing her long chestnut brown hair in front of her little compact mirror.

Matt spent the rest of the winter with that girl, the only time Bianca sees him is when he comes home to sleep or go out to get food. He spends most of his hard earning money on HER, gives all the food he finds to HER, and as shocking as it seems will go out to the dead world to get things like hair spray for HER.

Bianca hated her, god, she lost track of all the times she or her friends had to hold her back from getting her hands on that narcissist girl. Why she hated her so much, well for two reasons.

It made her realize that even Matt can make stupid decisions and judgements when it comes to girlfriends. And the other was something no ones know about but her and she hates to admit as well..

She didn't like to share him.

Not even Matt knew about this, it was just something that was bury deep inside Bianca that she was too ashamed to tell him. When Anna came into the picture, she took HER Matt away from her. She hated feeling that she's being possessive, but that just how she feels.

When you been with someone for going on for ten years, it hard to see him with anyone else beside you. She needed to stop thinking about this, it makes it sound like there was more to this then just friendship.

But, the main thing is Matt's happiness so she just has to learn to deal with this girl . . . just as long she didn't cross paths with her.

She spoke too soon.

Bianca was walking down a crowed street and was accidently push into Anna, grabbing her hair to prevent her from falling. Anna screamed and tried to smack Bianca with her sharp, press on nails but missed terribly.

"Stupid bitch!" Anna shouted then realize who it was. "Oh, it's only you, Matt, my boyfriend's "best" friend"

"Hello, Anna" Bianca said, in a dull voice.

First time Anna was introduced to Binaca by Matt, she didn't like her. She heard rumors and tales about Bianca that were everything but pretty. Stuff about her murdering old ladies, burning buildings, watching people die in zombies games and she wasn't comfortable with her friendship with her boyfriend.

She didn't believe it was one of those platonic kinda relationship, she didn't think anybody believes in that word. So, whenever she was around the tomboy, she made sure she knew where she stands when it comes to Matt.

"Wow, it's been weeks since the last time I saw you since I've been hanging out with Matt all the time. ALL THE TIME" she said, taking out her compact mirror and fixing up her hair.

"So I've heard" I said.

"Ew, you got grease in my perfect, chestnut hair" she said "Matt loves it when he runs his fingers through it" She said, smiling.

Bianca bit her lip hard and would have dropped kick her in her pretty little face but held it back. (_Just think of Matt, Just think of Matt_) she thought and calmed down.

"Where is Matt anyway" Bianca asked

"Oh, he's just out buying me things again" Anna said "He's so sweet"

"He is, isn't he" Bianca said and started walking away.

She was grabbed by the shirt and was turned around by Anna "where are you going, do you want to hang out, go shopping" she asked

"Not really, I'm not like one of those girls" She said "shopping isn't the only thing left in the world to do"

"I think you've been eating too much stale food to say that" Anna said, tugging her to move. "Come on, we can sit down and chat with a nice cup of tea"

Bianca pulled her arm away from her, nearly causing her to fall down but she kept her balance. "Wow, you're pretty strong for a girl" she said

"Look, I don't know why you're being nice to me all of a sudden, but let's make it easier on the both of us and walk away" Bianca said, trying to walk away again.

This time, the sharp press-on nails dig right into her skin as she was grabbed again and was turned around to face Anna. "Then do us all a big favor and butt out of Matt's life for now on"

"What the hell are you talking about"

"I know you, do you know how because Matt never stops talking about you and all the crap you two have been through. That's all he talks about and I don't give a shit what you've been through"

"I'm still lost here, now let go of my arm"

"Well then to keep it short so even you could get it, stay away from him, I know you and girls like you don't like it when a much prettier and better girl comes into your friend's life. You start building up that jealously and will do anything to keep him away from me."

Bianca stared at her with disbelief "you've gotta be fucking kidding with me"

"New flash, I'm not, now you stay away from MY boyfriend, you have one go be with him" she said

"Your boyfriend happens to be my friend, there is no way I'm butting out of his life when I've been with him for nearly ten years. Now if you don't let go of my arm this minute, you're going to lose all that pretty hair of yours" Bianca threatens.

"Don't you dare threaten me, you bitch, I have ways of eliminating you from his world?"

Bianca place a finger on Anna's forehead, and simply pushed her to the ground. Anna fell right on her butt and looked up at Bianca, growling.

"You're lucky your Matt's girlfriend or I could've done a lot worse then just pushing you down to the ground" Bianca said, walking away.

Anna just sat there on the cold street, not even caring that people were staring at her as she was walking by. "You'll pay for this" she said (_you'll pay_)

"What a bitch" Bianca said.

She walks down to the Supply Station to see if they were stock up on food. She cringed when she saw Jimmy there, talking a few people or handing out some food. Lately, she couldn't stand being around Jimmy when she's all by herself. He gets real "touchy" and "close" with her as if they were something more than friends.

Bianca didn't like him that way, she never had and never will, frankly, she never sees herself in a relationship expect with her first love, Marc. Sadly though, Marc was dead thanks to Matt shooting him in the head because he was infected by the "Zombie Virus." She played with the ring that was on her finger, the ring Marc gave her, as she walked over to where Jimmy was at.

Jimmy spotted Bianca and smiled "Hey there" he said

"Hey, what are you doing here" Bianca asked

"Just checking on the food supplies"

"Really, are we ok or do we need to go out and get some more" she asked

"No, we're fine for a couple of more days" he said, then noticed something was wrong. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, just had a little chat with Matt's girlfriend"

"About what" Jimmy asked

( _Well then to keep it short so even you could get it, stay away from him, I know you and girls like you don't like it when a much prettier and better girl comes into your friend's life_)

"Nothing too important, she just being a narcissist bitch like always" Bianca said.

"So in other words, she was just being herself" he said

"Right" Bianca said "do you want to get something to eat"

"Sure, why not" he said

While they were walking to the nearest food court, Jimmy tried to wrap his arm around her waist. Bianca took a step to the left to prevent him from touching her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna stormed to one of the apartment buildings where she lived with some of her cousins. She walked up to the seventh floor of the building, muttering obese languages, pushing and shoving people out of her way and stopped in front of the door that said "7G" on it. She opened the door and walked inside to see three of her cousins sitting at a table, playing poker and smoking.

"Kevin! How many time did I tell you not to smoke inside the room!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and smacked him across in the back of his head as she walks past him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Anna" Kevin shouted as he put out his cigarette. Kevin was the oldest of the four that lived in the two-bedroom apartment. He is tall, big, muscular twenty years old that wear baggy clothes and has tattoos all over his arms.

"Don't start with me Kevin, I'm not in the mood" Anna shouted and walked into the bathroom.

"What's up her butt" The second oldest of the four asked, who is named Andy. Andy was a tall, skinny nineteen year old who has a multicolor dye in his hair.

"Beats me, two please" said the youngest of the four. Jake looked older than his age with his height and the way he dresses but he was actually fifteen.

Anna came out of the bathroom, while brushing her hair and went over to open a window to get the smoke out of the room. She looked at her three cousins and scoffed "I'm sick and tire of you three, sitting around and playing poker all day. Can't you three go out and get some food or supplies?"

"Weren't you doing that since you wanted to make sure that you got everything you needed" Kevin said

"But you'd stop doing that ever since you started going out with that one guy" Jake said

"Which was a bad choice since he hangs out with that one girl" Andy said "she gives me the creeps"

"Who wouldn't after all the stories I heard from the Flagstaff Outpost and the fights she had in the Albuquerque Outpost before the Dead destroyed it"

"Yeah, she'll tear you apart when she's finds out you're just using him to get things for your own selfish needs" Kevin said

"And she won't find out if a certain someone keeps his mouth shut, huh, Kevin" Anna said, right into his face.

Kevin ignored her and places his cards down "full house, you fuckers" He said

"Dammit" Jake shouted as he and Andy slammed their cards on the table.

"Are you even listening to me!" Anna shouted

"Yes, for crying out loud, you yell at me like I need to do something about YOUR problem with Bianca" Kevin said

"I'm glad you see it my way, now hit me" she said

Jake started to choke on the chips he was eating and the other two just stared at her.

"What did you say" Kevin asked

"You heard me, hit me, right in the eye" Anna said "make it as black and blue as you can"

"I told you all those hair products will get to her one of these days" Andy whispered to Jake.

"SHUT UP!" Anna screamed causing them to cringed.

"Are you fuckin crazy, you may be annoying and a bitch, but I'm not going to hit you" Kevin said

"Don't you get it, if I get hit I can use it in my plan" Anna said

"What plan" Jake asked

"None of your business now hit me"

"No" Kevin said

"HIT ME!" Anna shouted

"NO!"

"HIT ME, DAMMIT"

"NO!" Kevin shouted, losing his patients.

"YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS A WHORE"

_WHAM!_

A fist flew right into her face and all went black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca fell onto her bed and took a deep breath and sigh in relief. She has been here for two months and was fully recovered from all her injuries she got even though it left her another couple of scars to remind her of her past events. But things are different now ever since she started living here. She got a small apartment room that she shared with Matt since thanks for bringing in the "The Monster" vehicle and helping out with food supplies, they deserve better then living on the street.

Bianca didn't mind being a Supply Gatherer because it didn't come with the daily beatings like back then and she still has her team with her. Garret and Kristine moved on to other groups and she hardly sees them anymore expect when it's time to collect more food. With Matt hanging out with his girlfriend, Bianca spent most of her days walking around, fighting in the Zombie's game or just lying here thinking while staring at the ceiling.

She was supposed to go over to her mother's room to talk but she started to doze off and a second later she fell asleep.

She didn't know how long she slept but was suddenly woken up by the sound of a slam door. Bianca groan and slowly open her eyes to see Matt standing by the door. She smiled but found it odd that he didn't smile back. He was just standing there with a glare in his blue eyes as if he was waiting for her to say something.

(_Something's wrong here_) she thought as she sat up on her bed and stretch a bit "Hey Matt, what's wrong"

"What the hell is wrong with you" Matt said

Bianca gave him a strange look "what do you mean"

"Just because Anna is different from you, you didn't have to hit her!" Matt said, rasing his voice a little.

"I'm lost here"

"Don't sit there and lie to me Bianca, Anna told me that you two were talking this afternoon and for some reason she said something that offended you and you hit her right in the eye"

"WHAT!" Bianca said, standing up. "I did no such thing"

"Oh, that's hard to believe, you not hitting girls" Matt said. "I can't believe you actually did that, don't you know how much Anna means to me"

"I didn't hit her, I was talking to her, but I didn't hit her" Bianca said, growling.

"Then how did she get a black eye then? Look, I know you don't like her, but she's my girlfriend can you at least show some respect for her"

"I have been showing respect for her, I bit my lib hard that it bleeds to keep me from saying things to her that would drive her away, but now I see she's a lying good-for-nothing bitch"

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A BITCH AGAIN" Matt shouted right into her face.

Bianca had to bent her neck up to stare at him face to face, she couldn't believe he was acting this way."Well, she is because she's lying about me hitting her and I can't believe you're taking her side instead of mine!" Bianca shouted

"Maybe because I believe her instead of your lies" Matt said

Bianca's eyes widened, she couldn't believe what he just said to her. "Look Matt, as a friend, I'm telling you she is bad news, and I don't want you to get hurt"

"Stop protecting me!" Matt said "for god sake, I'm seventeen years old, Bianca, I don't need you to be watching over me anymore!

"I've been doing it for the past ten years and I haven't heard you complaining about it, unless your little Anna is telling you what to tell me" Bianca said.

Matt stared at her and shook his head "Anna was right, you don't like seeing me with other girls"

"What the fuck are you talking about"

"She's been told me that you don't like seeing me with other people that's why you're always coming up with nonsense to keep her away from me"

"That's not true, and you know" Bianca said "I don't give damn who you hang out with, but anybody is better then Anna."

"Well, if you don't like seeing me with Anna, then maybe you should just butt out all together then" Matt shouted

"Maybe I will"

"Maybe you should"

"Fine!" Bianca shouted

"FINE!" Matt shouted even louder and headed out the door.

"FINE!" Bianca hollers "let's see how Anna does when it comes to saving your ass all the time. You fuckin ASSHOLE!"

Matt slammed the door so hard it caused the picture frame that has a picture of them at the Flagstaff Outpost, to fall to the floor.

She stared at the picture when she saw that a long crack on the glass appeared right between them in the photo . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Chapter: Forgiveness: A relationship broken off, Matt find himself drunk and open minded and Bianca finds herself in a tight spot. **


	2. Forgiveness

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I'm glad to say my English Paper is done and over with and I can now concentrate on my writing again. Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter (_the longest one I ever wrote_) **

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Two:**

**Forgiveness**

_Forgiveness is me giving up my right to hurt you for hurting me. --Anonymous_

It's been two days since the fight Bianca had with Matt and from the rumors and gossip going around the streets, Bianca hasn't been out of her room ever since.

Compelled by Bianca's mother's pleading, Kristine went up to Bianca's apartment room to check up on her. She knocked on the door and ready to feel the wrath and anger from the nineteen-year-old, but got no response. She knocked again "Bianca? Are you there" she said in a soft voice.

_Silence _

She knocked again "Bianca?"

After a few more tries of knocking, Kristine grabbed hold of the knob and was surprised to find it unlocked. She turned the knob and slowly opened the door and stood there and stared at the mess inside the room.

It seems that Bianca took her anger out on the room for the last forty-eight hours. Small holes were embedded in the wall with a red spot growing in each hole to the point where thin streaks of red liquid were running out of holes and down the walls. Things were tossed in every direction with the pieces scattered all over the floor. She took two steps before she stepped on some glass. She looked down and realized she stepped on a broken picture frame. She bent down and picked it up carefully to she wouldn't get cut by the glass and look at it. She smiled at the photo of her two friends, who were making funny faces in the photo. After all she was the one who took the picture to welcome them to the Flagstaff Outpost and to the team.

She stood up. "Bianca?"

"I'm in here" Kristine heard a voice coming out of the small bathroom.

Bringing the photo, Kristine walked over to the bathroom to find Bianca sitting on the toilet, wrapping her hands in white-color bandages. Small dots of blood spread around the white cloth on top of her knuckles.

"Hey, are you ok"

Bianca didn't answer as she continued to wrap up her hands with the bandages. "Do I look like I'm ok" she finally said

"No, I guess not" Kristine said.

Kristine stood there in an awkward silence as she watches Bianca finish wrapping her hands up with the bandages. "Was punching the wall really necessary" she asked.

"Well I find it better then cutting my wrist like other sissy girls that turns anger into sad pain" She said.

"But doesn't it hurt"

"No, you'll get use to it, they're only bloody knuckles" She said.

"That's just gross, I can't stand blood" she said.

"Yeah and that makes me wonder why you joined up the Supply Gatherer in the first place" Bianca said

"I was force just like you were remembered" Kristine said.

They laughed, but that quickly faded back into the awkward silence causing Bianca to stare at her bandaged hands for a few minutes.

"You hungry" Krisitne asked.

"No" She said

"Are you sure, it looks like you haven't eaten since-"

Bianca glared at her with an ugly expression on her face that it made Kristine swallow the last words of her sentence. "I'm sorry" she said "do you want to talk about it"

"I don't want to talk about HIM so let's just drop it" she said

"Look, I know you're hurting from whatever happened between Matt and you, but you don't have to hide it from me." she said, didn't want to mention that their split was local news and the fact that it was Anna, who was the one that was spreading it.

"Who said I was "hurting"' Bianca asked

Kristine pointed at Bianca's hands, the cloth was soaking up more blood. Bianca sighed and got up and walked out of the bathroom. Kristine followed her to the small living room to see Bianca staring at the wall with the hand shape holes embedded into it.

"I'm angry, that's all" Bianca said.

"That's a hurt in a different way" Kristine said.

"No, it's not" Bianca said "I'm angry because of Matt's stupidity and the fact that he hasn't been here in two days.

"He's been staying at Garret's place only to sleep" Kristine said.

Bianca sighed and punched the wall again "fuck, why did he have to be so fuckin stupid!"

Kristine places her hand on Bianca's shoulder. "Calm down, you'll need that anger for tonight"

Bianca pressed her forehead on the wall and sighs "what about tonight"

"Did you forget" Kristine asked "tonight the night where you're going to try to break the record in one of the Zombies' Games" she said

Bianca groans "Kristine, I'm not in the mood for fighting games"

"But you've been excited about it for weeks, beside you need to get out of this room and get some air"

"I don't want to, it's not the same without Matt cheering for me"

"Garret and I will be your cheering section, come on, please" Krisitine begged.

"NO!" Bianca growled.

"It's a good way to release some of that anger" Kristine said.

Bianca grabbed Kristine's arm and walked over to the door "Let's go"

"That's the Bianca we know" Kristine said, hoping the plan she and Garret made of bringing Matt and Bianca back together again will go smoothly. Then why did she have a bad feeling about all this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Late Evening_

Outside in the dark edges of the town was the large underground building for the Zombies' Games. The bloodshed was mild since the people in the town weren't as psychotic as the other towns. There weren't any battles to the death kinda games since they thought that zombies did enough that already. Matt guess death over here has meaning in it then it did anywhere else.

"Garret, tell me again why were going to the Zombies' Games again" Matt asked.

"Someone is trying to break the record of the fastest time of killing a zombie" Garret said, smiling.

"Killing a zombie is easy"

"With your bare hands and nothing more" Garret said, narrowing his eyes with a sly smile.

Matt sighed, it took Garret hours to taught him into going to the Games today. He hasn't been feeling like himself for some reason and was too clueless or in love to noticed something was missing. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and get back to the conversation with Garret.

"With only bare hands and nothing more, who in their right mind would do something that . . . " It clicked inside his head as Garret grinned at him. Matt felt the heat of anger rushing into his cheeks and turned around to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going" Garret said, grabbing Matt by the arm.

"I'm not going and you know why" he said

"Oh, come on, you can't stay mad at her over nonsense"

"Dammit Garret, it wasn't nonsense!" Matt shouted.

Garret rolled his eyes and let him go "Fine, be that way" Garret said, walking into the underground building muttering "moron" to himself.

Matt shook his head and was about to walk over to Anna's apartment when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around his neck in a breathless hold.

"Hey Matty-boy" Kevin said, tightening his grip on Matt's neck "where are you off to"

"Kevin . . . you're . . . choking me" Matt choked as he struggled to get away from the muscular man.

Kevin releases him causing Matt to fall to his knees and grasp for air. As he was coughing up spit, he spotted two other pairs of legs standing next to him. He looked up to see Andy and Jake laughing and high-fiving each other and then Kevin.

"Man Matty, you're so easy to attack, I don't know how you made it this far in this hell whole that once was earth" Kevin said, wiping his tears of laugher out of his eyes.

"Careful Kevin, you don't want to hurt Anna's boyfriend" Andy said.

Jake helped Matt up from the floor and Matt brush the dirt off his black torn-up pants and his black "Korn" T-shirt. "Very funny guys" He said, trying to ignore the fact that bruises will form on his neck later on in the night.

"So what brings you here, Matty-boy" Kevin asked

Matt didn't like the nickname Anna's cousins gave him, it made him feel like a child. "Actually, I was just leaving"

"Why, we heard rumors that someone is going to try to break the record of the fastest time someone ever killed a zombie with his bare hands" Jake said.

"I'm not in the mood to watch blood shed" Matt said "so I'm going for a walk"

Kevin wrapped his strong, tattoo-covered arm around Matt's skinny neck and pulled him to walk to the underground building "fuck the walking, this is a good way for us to bond with you, Matty-boy"

"Yeah, we just don't let any guy hang out with our cousin" Andy said. "We just got to make sure she's safe from harm"

Jake snicker and whisper to himself "now that's a load of crap"

Andy smack Jake in the back of his head and gave him a dirty look "come on Matty-boy, Anna will be arriving soon" Andy said.

"Fine, I'll do anything, just stop choking me" Matt said in a scratched up voice.

Kevin rolled his eyes and let go of the boy for the second time. Matt gasps for air as the four of them enter the underground building. The first few steps inside the building were dark and had nothing more but a staircase. Just below it was a tiny glow of different colors of lights flashing and dancing along with the beat of the music that can be heard all the way from the four were standing.

"Scare of the dark, Matty-boy" Kevin asked in a creepy tone.

Matt narrowed his eyes "please, after all the crap I've been through, I'm not scare of anything" He said walking down the stairs.

The others followed him "so how come you never tried to break the record Kevin, you're pretty strong" Jake asked

"You have to be a level 14 or up to play in that type of game" Kevin said

"And what level are you" Matt asked

"I'm a ten"

Matt found this shocking "only a ten"

"What do you mean only a ten, what level are you, boy?"

"I'm an eighteen" Matt said, proudly

Matt was shoved in the back that nearly causes him to fall the rest of the way down the stairs. He caught his balance and looked up at the three boys "No fuckin way you're an Eighteen"

"I am" Matt said, feeling a little guilty knowing he didn't get that far without Bianca's help.

Over the three years of the World being infested with Zombies, a computer program was created to keep in touch with all the survivors left in the world. Each Outpost in the United States has this Program and gave each person a number that were tattooed in the back of their necks, this was use for identification when it comes to status or to write "dead" on your personal file. Each person has a Level that is base on weapon skills, survival skills, fighting skills and intelligence.

"You're a fuckin liar, Matty-boy" Andy said

"I'll prove to you then" Matt said.

He enters the room and was instantly beat down from the loud music and the smell of blood, food, and smoke mixed together. The Zombies' Games room was the biggest one he ever been in, there was a dance floor, a food court, a bar, a place to play cards and of course the main attraction, the giant arena that was surrounded by a thick fence.

"Look like they're getting for the big fight" Jake said.

"Cool, I like to see whose going to be kill for fighting in that game" Kevin said.

"I just want to place my bet and see if what Matty-boy said was true" Andy said "because, I'm a level seven and I can beat living crap out of him any day"

"I'm right here you know" Matt said.

He was push again over to the arena where a guy stood next to the computer. The guy standing there looked over at the four with a dull face and spat out some tobacco "Are you the person who sighed up for the game because from what I heard it was a girl"

"A girl, this should be interesting" Kevin said "she must be pretty dumb to try to break that record"

"Actually, I'm trying to prove to these people that I'm a level eighteen" Matt said.

The guy spat out some more tobacco and turned Matt around and glaze at the back of his neck. Matt's number read #092790 and the guy type it into the computer. Matt's profile came up with a small picture of him when he was fifteen. The profile read Level eighteen followed by his level in each skill category.

"I told you" Matt said

"Asshole" Kevin muttered to himself

"Hey, if your level is that high, why didn't you sign up for this game" Jake asked.

"I don't like the games that much, I mostly watch" Matt said.

Before the three could say anything to Matt they heard the sound of a high pitch sound of a girl from behind them. "THERE YOU GUYS ARE." They turned around to see Anna, dress up in nice long sleeve shirt and a long blouse. Her hair was coated thickly with hair products and by the way it looks, she spent hours trying to hide the black eye with make-up. "I told you guys to wait for me"

"We were for two hours" Keivn shouted. "It's not our fault that you take hours to fix up your hair"

Anna glared at her cousin then her face softens when she saw Matt. "Why don't you three go to the bar NOW"

Kevin rolled his eyes as the three boys went off to the bar. Anna walked over to Matt and wrapped her arms around his slim waist. "I miss you" she said, reaching up and giving him a kiss on the lips.

Matt smiled at her "I miss you too" he said, as Anna rested her head on his chest. She couldn't help smiling knowing that she didn't have to share him anymore with that tomboy. Matt smiled down at her til he spotted someone walking in that cause him to stiffen. Bianca was standing by the door in her "ready for battle" clothes. She wore black baggy pants with a tight "Linkin Park" t-shirt that was showing off her muscle tone figure she got from the years of the lack of food and hard training. Her hands were still wrapped in bandages which went well with her look. Kristine was next to her, talking to her about something then went off to the bleachers. Bianca looked around and spotted Matt staring at her, she blinks then walked away. Matt's eyes kept following her til Anna hit him on the chest.

"Why are you looking at her" she shouted, "do I have to remind you what she did to me." She pointed at her black eye.

"I'm sorry" Matt said

"Well, you better be, now come on, let's get a drink" Anna said, grabbing his hand in a hard tight squeeze and rush over to the bar where her cousins were at.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kristine sat down next to Garret, who was eating popcorn, at the bleacher. "Any luck with Matt"

"No, he's still mad at her for whatever she did" Garret said "you?"

"I manage to get her out of her room so she wouldn't miss her big chance with the game, let's just hope they talk before the day is done" Kristine said.

"Yeah, let's just hope" Garret said, then heard a guy on the intercom saying the game will begin in ten minutes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matt stared at the 20 oz beer next to him then at Anna's cousins choking down one beer glass after another. Anna was also drinking but taking sips like a proper young lady she is. Matt guess that the guy serving them the beer didn't care what age they were since Jake was only fifteen.

"What's wrong Matty-boy, don't drink" Kevin asked.

"No, it just brings back bad memories" Matt said, referring to his childhood and his father.

"Oh come on, don't be such baby Matt, it's not going to hurt you" Anna said.

"I'm fine really" Matt said.

Anna's face darkens and looked over that Kevin and winks to give him the signal. Kevin grinned, put down his beer glass and elbow Andy and whispered something in his ear. Matt stared at his glass for another five minutes, thinking, when all of a sudden he was grabbed by Kevin, turned around and was slammed on the bar table on his back. A white tube was stuck into his mouth and his nose was plugged by Andy's fingers. He looked up to see Jake laughing and pouring beer down the funnel that was connected to the tube in his mouth. His mouth started to fill up with the bitter taste of alcohol and was force to swallow it as he struggles to get away. Anna smiled down at him as bottle after bottle was poured into the funnel, to his mouth and into his blood stream. After eight bottles, they let him go so he can get some air. Matt's shirt was soaked as he took a few deep breaths to prevent him from vomiting as the others laughed at him.

"Anna, what the hell is wrong with you" Matt coughed

"If you're going to be with me, you need to learn to drink beer like a normal teenager would" Anna said "so get ready for round two"

"Round what!" Matt shouted til he was pinned down again for another round of beers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca stepped into the arena and stood there as the fence door was shut and locked behind her.

"Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for Bianca, a Level twenty zombie killer" the voice on the intercom shouted. Kristine clapped her hands as Garret whistle while the crowd cheered. "She is here to break the record for the fastest time a person killed a zombie with their bare hands. The record so far is seven minutes and twenty-seven seconds, can Bainca beat the record"

"I can and I will" Bianca shouted.

"You heard her folks, bring out the zombie" the voice on the intercom said. On the other side of the arena was a cage that was connected to the arena with zombie in it, who was gnawing and clawing on the fence that was holding him back from getting to her. Bianca sucks on her bottom lip as the gate door slid open and the zombie came after her. "Start the time!"

Bianca growled, sure the thing that was coming after her was a zombie whose fatal wound was the large bite mark on its neck with dry blood flaking off. But all she sees is Anna and all she could smell are those damn hair products in her hair. (_Curse that lying bitch_) Bainca thought as she charges toward the zombie at full speed, but before the zombie could open his mouth Bianca slid to the floor and kick the dead thing in the knee. The zombie's knee bent backwards causing it to fall to the floor. Bianca slammed her foot on the zombies back, hearing the ribs crushing beneath her foot. She slammed her fingers into the bite mark wound and grip very tight on it.

"What is she doing" Kristine asked, hiding behind Garret to avoid seeing the fight.

Garret stared at the scene with a little piece of popcorn stuck to his lip. Blood squirted out of the zombie's wound as Bianca dug her nails deeper til she felt the tips of her fingers touching the spinal cord. She pierces her other hand into its flesh on the other side of its neck and with one strong yank she tore the head off its body. The crowds' eyes widened as Bianca hold up the head with some of the spinal cord still attach to it as the zombie moan. She slammed the head to the ground and crush it with her foot. It was dead.

The crowd waited for the results "six minutes and ten seconds, A NEW RECORD!" the voice on the intercom shouted. The crowd cheered as Bianca started to wipe the blood off her arms and face. She looked up at her friends, Kristine and Garret were giving her the thumbs up, but she frowns a little since Matt wasn't there. She walked out of the caged arena only to be surrounded by people asking her questions or congratulating her. Kristine and Garret push themselves through the crowd and over to Bianca "Bianca I can't believe you actually did it" Kristine shouted.

"Yeah, what you did was so cool" Garret said.

"Thanks guys, really" Bianca said, the pushed her way out of the crowd with Kristine and Garret following her.

"Are you ok, Bianca" Kristine asked.

"Of course, I just don't like crowds that's all" Bainca smiled "It's getting late, I'm going to go home"

"Are you sure" Garret asked

"I'm sure, I'll talk to you later, see ya" Bainca said heading out of room.

"So much for bringing Matt and Bianca back together" Garret said.

Kristine sighed "where is Matt anyway"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fourteen bottles in total were the amount Matt was force to drink, fourteen! He was surprise he hasn't past out yet as he slumps over the bar table with strong booze in his system and a tight grip on a glass that was cracking under the pressure of his hand. After another hour past, Jake was out cold, Kevin and Andy went off to play poker and Matt's mind was foggy over memories he remembered with his best friend as Anna went on and on about her day and whatnot.

"Why did I end such a great friendship" Matt blurted out, nearly falling off his chair.

"What? What are you talking about" Anna asked. She was a little drunk herself, but still has to power to stay focus. She noticed Matt was thinking about something then he stood up and began to walk away from the bar and headed toward the door. "Matts, where are you going"

Matt burp and started laughing a little "I'm sorry, whatever your...name was again . . . I care too much for my friend to end it" he said. He wobbled his way to the door til Anna stopped him and looked at him right into his foggy eyes.

"What are you saying, you drunken fool"

"I have no idea" Matt started laughing "but I need to go and make up with my friend"

Anna growled "now you listen to me Matt, you have to choose, would you rather have a nice relationship with me or go back to trash like her and be weak like the little boy you are"

Matt only response was burping and laughing in her face then walked away from her. Anna stood there for a minute, watching him exit out of the door and as soon as he was gone she screamed. Matt managed to walk up the stairs and out of the underground building before falling to his knees from the dizziness. He burps again as he struggled to get on his feet again. Lucky for him, the apartment he shared with Bianca wasn't far.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bianca changed out of her bloody clothes and into her comfy long black shirt and boxes and headed off to bed. She cursed herself for wrecking the room to release some of her anger, but oh well, she'll clean it up tomorrow. Right now she was tired or depressed or both and all she wanted to do was go to bed. She took a few steps into her bedroom when she heard something but decided to ignore it. She was about to crawl into bed when her door close and she turn around to see Matt standing there looking a little daze.

"Matt?" Bianca said

Matt looked at her with sad eyes and only said two words "I'm sorry" before burping again.

Bianca looked at him with an odd expression then sighed "come on" she said, getting into bed.

Matt smiled as he removes his shoes and jacket and wobbled over to the bed. Bianca could smell the foul stench of alcohol on his clothes, but ignore it as he crawls into bed with her. It wasn't strange sharing a bed with him, it reminded her of when they were young. She turns off the lamp and as soon as she was lying down Matt wrapped his arms around her and hold her as if she was a teddy bear. Bianca could feel the beer from his shirt soaking into hers and the smell was now getting to her.

"I'm sorry" Matt said, holding her close and pulling himself up til he was resting his head on her chest.

"I know you're sorry, it's ok" Bianca said, then her eyes widened when she felt a light kiss on her neck. "Matt?"

Another light kiss was press on her neck then another as she felt Matt's entire weight crawling on top of her. More light kisses rained on her neck and all the way up to her cheek. (_What the hell is he doing_) Bianca thought "Matt, what the hell-" She couldn't finish when Matt kissed her on her lips, her mouth open in shocked and utterly stunned but that just made Matt deepen the kiss til she felt something licking the inside her mouth. She wanted to punch him but sadly part of her was enjoying this and another part of her kept telling her that he's drunk, very, very, VERY, drunk.

Matt pulled away and realize something "why is my shirt all wet" he asked, breathing the foul smell of alcohol in her face. Bianca spit out some saliva to get rid of the foul taste of beer from her mouth "you were drinking and probably spilled some on your shirt" she said.

"Oh yeah" he said, laughing a little.

Bianca couldn't see in the dark, but could hear him discarding a piece of his clothing and dropping it to the floor. She was too stunned and pinned to move or to get away when she felt something roaming up her shirt and shivered when rough fingers touched the soft skin of her belly. "Matt, stop this right now, you're drunk!" Bainca shouted in a whisper tone.

"I'm trying to get you to forgive me" Matt said, lifting her shirt up "I . . . broke . . . broke . . . broke . . . (_burping_) it off with . . . Annie"

"Anna" Bianca asked.

"Yeah, her too" Matt said "I saw . . . you . . . "

Bianca had no idea what Matt was trying to say but was terrified when he lifted her arms up to make her shirt come off easier. Her eye twitched when she realizes she was now topless and Matt was still trying to finish his sentence. "...you . . . and . . . were . . . very pretty" Matt said.

She was shaking and her mind went blank when he pressed his chest against hers and kiss her on the collar bone.

(_HE'S DRUNK, HE'S DRUNK, HE'S DRUNK, DO SOMETHING BEFORE THIS GOES TOO FAR!_) Her mind screaming at her.

"Matt" Bianca called out "get off of me or else you'll find yourself with a broken arm!"

There was silence and Matt stopped moving. She could feel him on top of her, holding her in his arms and a slow breathing motion that made her realize he fell asleep.

Bianca felt like she was frozen solid because she couldn't move and get away from this. . . predicament. She just laid there thinking only one thing . . .

(_Alcohol's a bitch!_)...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Murder**: The plan is set, the kidnap was a success. Someone saw too much but did nothing. The murder was so cruel and cold.

I know, I know the chapter was kinda...odd. No flames please!


	3. Murder

**Author's Note: I know it's taking me a while to upload a chapter but I just hope with the chapters getting longer it was worth the wait. Thanks for the reviews, reviews make the dead people stay away. Hee hee hee **

**To ripper77: Thanks for the Zombie Survival Guide. Still unsure if I'm going to write a 4th part, normally ideas and plot just kick in out of nowhere. **

**To my other reviewers: I know, I know the last chapter was odd but thanks for not flaming me about that last part of the chapter. **

**Read this chapter very carefully or you won't get the rest of the story later on.

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: **

**Murder**

_Murder is born of love, and love attains the greatest intensity in murder- Octave Mirbeau_

Bianca was barely waking up when she heard what seems to be the sound of footsteps then a door closing. She open her eyes and looked over to the door to see nothing and thought what she heard was her imagination. The realization of what happened last night came back to her when Matt started to stir in his sleep. She looked down and sighed in relief when she saw that Matt rolled off of her, but that just horrified her more when she forgot that she was topless.

(_Damn alcohol and damn him_) Bianca cursed as she crawled out of the bed without disturbing Matt in his sleep.

(_If he wakes up, he'll never live it down_) Bianca thought as she slumps over to the floor and yank her leg out from beneath Matt's body and sat there on the floor for a second. She started breathing again after hold in her breath for so long and reaches out to get her shirt. She quickly put on her shirt and walked out of the room and over to the bathroom.

She spent an hour in the bathroom, pacing back and forth, wondering if she should tell Matt what HE did or try to do last night. (_What are you talking about, you fool, it not like you guys "went all the way"_)

(_Of course not, I wouldn't let him get that far that would make me look bad_) Bianca screamed in her head. (_Do you have any idea how disgusting I would feel if I let him went that far?_)

(_A little called statutory rape_)

(_Dammit, I do not want to hear that word so shut up_)

(_Fine, fine_) Her brain thought (_sooo . . . what are you going to tell him when he wakes up_)

(_Good point_) she thought (_what do I tell him_)

(_Anything just as long it's not him getting drunk and trying to seduce you last night. Or the fact that you were actually enjoying it that you didn't push him away_)

(_SHUT UP!_) Bianca screamed in her head.

"I just won't say anything, I'll just keep my mouth shut and won't tell him anything" she said to herself

"Tell who what"

Bianca felt like her heart stopped and all of her color leaving her body when she turned around to see Matt. He was leaning against the door, rubbing his head from the terrible hangover he woke up to, groaning and looking at the floor. He was still shirtless with his pants hanging down so low she can see his black boxes.

"Good morning" Bianca said, smiling nervously.

Matt stared at her with his bloodshot red eyes, but before he could say anything, he covered his mouth, pushed Bianca out of the way and bent over the toilet. Bianca looked away as Matt started vomiting and shook her head while smirking.

Matt groans as he laid his pounding head on the toilet seat "what's the deal with carrots, I didn't even eat carrots" he said.

Bianca sat down on the floor and leaned against the sink counter "well that's what you get for drinking" she said, as Matt started throwing up again "for the first time"

Matt groans again and mutters slurry words to himself before collapsing to the floor next to Bianca's feet "can you turn off that stupid light, it stings" he hisses.

Bianca rolled her eyes and reached up to turn off the bathroom light and stared out into the dim light that was coming from the window from another room. "So how many bottles did you drink" she asked

Matt moans and didn't say anything at first. Bianca took pity on her friend and place his head on her lap and started stroking his hair. Matt sighed and coughs a little while holding back the vomit he felt coming up his throat "I lost count at ten. Anna's cousins thought it was a fun game to shove it down my throat by using a tube and my mind went all foggy" He said.

Bianca stopped stroking his hair. "You don't remembered anything from last night" Bianca asked

"No, I'm still trying to figure out how I got home and into your bed" He said then sat up and crawl over to the toilet again. Bianca plugged her nose now that the vomit was getting it her as Matt threw up again.

When he was done and stared at her, she spoke "you don't remember anything, anything at all"

He shook his head "why, was there something I did that I'll regret later" he asked

(_Oh the fact that you tired to have sex with me before passing out_) she thought "well, I don't know how you got home, but you told me you were sorry for being an Ass and something about breaking up with Anna. Then you crawled into my bed and past out and that was pretty much it."

Matt sighed "yeah, I remember breaking up with her and the last thing I heard from her was screaming and something about trash and being weak. But I'm glad I ended it, I have no idea what I saw in her"

"Last time I check it was her eyes" Bianca mocked

He gave her a sour look but smiled and she smiled back. "Come on, you need to get back in to bed to sleep off this hangover of yours"

She helps him up and escorted him to his room and over to his bed. She let him go and watch him collapse on his bed and a second later he was fast asleep. She shook her head and covered him with the blankets til she couldn't see his face. "I'm glad I have you back my friend, I didn't know what I would do if I didn't have you by my side" she whispered.

"Likewise" Matt muttered underneath the blankets.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, you drunken retard" She said, walking out of his room. She had some errands to do with her mom not to mention a long talk with her about her two day absences. She got dress in her usual clothing and was about to leave when she stops and looked at Matt again. (_Thanks god he doesn't remember_) she thought (_Maybe it's best he never knows_)

She left never thinking that this will be the last time she'll see him alive.

* * *

Kevin slumped over the table and covered his face to hide from the sensitive light and his ears from the music and Anna throwing things around and crying from the inside of her room.

Jake fell asleep in his dry bowl of stale cereal on the other side of the table. Andy walked out of the small room he shared with his two cousins with a huge hangover and all the noise Anna was making wasn't helping out.

"Is she still at it" Andy asked, sitting down and stealing Jake's breakfast from under him.

Kevin waited till he heard another sound of a bottle smashing against the wall "yup, that was the tenth bottle she smashed" he said.

Andy groans "this is bad"

"Why do you say that?"

"Without the sissy, how are we going to get food, we spent all our money on beer and gambling"

"We could've been rich if that girl was eaten alive" Kevin "or not be some dumbass and gambled every cent we have on the game"

They looked over at Jake who was still sleeping and Andy pushed him off his chair. Jake crash to the ground and opened his eyes and moan "what time is it" he said, rubbing his head from his hangover.

"It's almost ten in the morning" Kevin said.

"Oh" Jake said and got back into his seat again. His head was throbbing so bad it felt like he got his by a bus.

All went quiet when Anna exits the room, appearing not so clean and comb like she normally did. Her hair was a mess, tangled and covered her make-up smear face. She was in the same clothes she wore the last night, expects now they were slightly torn that reveal signs that she was inflicting pain on herself. She walked over to the fridge, looked inside then slammed the door. "Do have anything to eat in this fuckin house!" She screamed causing her cousins to covered their ears and groan from their pounding headaches.

"Sorry, Anna, but thanks to Jake who gambled all our money away in the Zombies' Games last night, we're broke" Kevin said.

"And without your boyfriend, there no way we can get supplies for free" Andy said.

"So in others words we're sunk if we don't do anything" Anna said

"Pretty much" Kevin said.

"Dammit" Anna groaned and ran her hands through her tangled hair. "Man, I need a drink"

She ran back into her room and slammed the door. The boys looked at each other and shrugged.

After Anna fixed up her hair and got into some clothes that hid her cuts and bruises she inflicted upon herself, she walks down to the ground under building she went to last night. The inside of the building was empty since it was only the ten in the morning so she had the bar all to herself. There were a few other people there, cleaning up the arena, getting things ready for tonight main events or picking up the money they won from their bets.

She sat down at the bar table. "Can I have the strongest drink you have" she asked the bar keeper.

The guy looked and raised an eyebrow "Weren't you here last night with four other guys" he asked

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR QUESTION I ASK FOR A DRINK, NOW GET ME A BEER!" she snapped.

The bar keeper rolled his eyes and poured her a beer which she chokes down in less then a minute.

"Bad morning" He asked

"More like bad night, but that's what happens when your boyfriend dumps you for trash" Anna said. "Pour me another glass and stop getting into my business"

The bar keeper gave her a bitter expression, poured her another drink and left into the back to check on supplies stock. Now Anna was alone to think with booze in her system and rage in her mind. She was alone for about five minutes when someone else joins her at the bar and sat next to her. She didn't pay much attention to him til he reach across the table and grabbed a bottle of Bud Light, took off the cap and started drinking.

She looked at him and knew who it was "Hey, aren't you-"

The guy nodded without letting her finish the sentence "and your Matt's ex, I assume" he said.

"How did you know that" she demanded "Don't tell me that filthy trash of a girl blabbed it out?"

"No, everyone saw him breaking up with you last night by burping and laughing in your face" He said, chuckling a bit. He literally got out of his chair when Anna tried to attack him. "Take it easy girl, you're not the only one pissed off about this" he said, holding his hands up to defend himself.

"Why, it's not like you're the one being dumped" she said, sitting back down.

"No, but when he was with you, I had the person you call "filthy Trash" all to myself but now that he is back, I can't go near her" He said.

"Yuck, you have bad taste when it comes to girls" Anna said, reaching behind the table just like he did and grabbed a beer bottle.

"The question is why are you so bum about breaking up with Matt, you didn't even like him" he said.

"True, but there are two things you need to know"

"What is that" he asked

"The only reason I feel down about this because he was my only source when it comes to supplies and two, no one, and I mean NO ONE, dumps Anna for another girl. I do the dumping, it's been that way ever since I was little and those who dump me must PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!" She screamed right into his face then threw the half empty bottle to the nearest wall. It smashed into little pieces and all the people were looking at her. The Bar keeper ran out of the small room he was in. "Hey, it's too early for this shit, now leave!" He shouted

Anna scoffed "fine, your beer here sucks!" she said, then stormed off to the exit.

"You know, there is a way to get back at both Matt and Bianca" the guy said, that cause her to stop and listen. "Everyone knows Bianca's greatest weakness is the boy, she loves him dearly and would do anything to protect him"

"So I heard" Anna said. "But what do that have to do with anything"

"Think about it, the greatest fighter attacks neither body nor mind, they attack the heart"

"Speak English, you fucken asshole" she snapped.

She heard him sighing in frustration "Bianca's weakness, getting back at both of them, attacking the heart, Killing to birds with one stone" He said, giving her one clue after another "THINK ABOUT IT"

Anna heard enough and walked away from him and out of the under ground building. The bright sun of the morning beat down on her sensitive eyes and made her headache even worse. As she walked back to her apartment the clues the guy told her started fusing together into a plan that just might . . . no . . . scratch that . . . will work.

(_Poor Bianca, she has no clue of the betrayal I just encounter_) she grinned.

* * *

"Are you fucking kidding me" Kevin asked his cousin Anna.

He was trying to take a nap to sleep off the hangover when Anna burst into his room and said only one thing "I want Matt dead"

"I'm not kidding, I want him dead and I want you, Andy and Jake to do that for me" she ordered.

"Anna, what you're asking is murder"

"It doesn't matter in this hell hole, everybody knows in the world of the dead, death is meaningless. No one cares who dies as long it's not them." Anna said.

"Why do you want him dead, just a few hours ago you were moping because he dumped you"

"I wasn't sad about that Kevin, I was sad because I'm the one who does the dumping not some skinny ass weakling. Oh it's pure mockery for me when a guy leaves me for Trash" she said. "MOCKERY"

"That doesn't mean you have to kill someone" Kevin argued.

"Yes it is, plus it's a good way to get back at that piece of Trash for stealing him and our food supplies away from us. Killing Matt will be like killing part of her soul, her reason to live, the one thing she loves most in the world" she said. "It's like killing two birds with one stone"

Kevin shook his head "I'm not doing this Anna, I don't even want to imagine what will happen if we get caught"

"Oh come on Kevin, you hated Matt just as much as I did when it came to Bianca, I'm sure you always wanted to beat him up or worse."

"This is murder" Kevin replies.

"Did I mention it doesn't have to be a quick death" Anna said "you always liked to torture things ever since you were little"

Kevin looked at her with an expressionless face, pondering over what to do. This is murder . . . but torturing is fun.

* * *

It was high noon when Matt woke up after sleeping off the hangover and got dress. His head was still hurting a bit but he ignored it and decided to go out for a while to see what's new in this caged-up town. He left the apartment building and waled down to the section of the town where people were selling things. For once he had money in his pocket from all the winning bets he made at the Zombies' Games and didn't have to spend it all on stuff of his ex-girlfriend. He was hoping Anna wasn't taking it too hard about the break up or forgot about it since they were both drunk at the time.

He made it to the center of the town, it was crowed from one end to another with people buying and selling. Everywhere he turned, people stop him and asked if he wanted to buy things so they can save up to buy food. He was hoping he would spot Bianca, Garret or Kristine down here but didn't see them anywhere.

(_They must have something else to do_) He thought.

"Hey buddy"

Matt looked up to see a man in rags, holding a box in his hand "do you want some jewelry or watches" he asked, opening the box, revealing dozens of watches and women's jewelry. "Real cheap and real gold and someone of these came off of dead people before they were burned" he laughed, showing his toothless smile.

Matt looked at him strangely and stared at the products "they're all really nice but I don't wear watches and I'm a guy"

"Have a special girl in your life she might like these earrings or necklaces" he said "I can even engrave her name in the back on some of these lockets I have"

"Well, my best friend's birthday is less then a month away, but she not into jewelry " Matt said, looking through the box til he found a sliver watch with a black wrist band. "This is nice, she might like this" he said.

"Name your price" the guy said.

"Fifty dollars and I have a message you can engrave in it" he said.

"Make it sixty and it's a deal" the guy said.

"Fine" Matt said.

While Matt was making a purchase, he didn't know he was being watch from far away. In a dark alley, Kevin was lighting up a cigarette while the others waited.

"Tell again why were doing this" Andy asked as he was loading up his gun and place it between the waistband of his pants.

"So Anna would stop bitching about it and so we can have a little fun torturing something that isn't an animal" Kevin said, coughing a little from the smoke.

"This is so wrong, I can't kill anyone, I'll go straight to hell for this" Jake said, pacing back and forth, fiddling with the rope he had in his hands.

"Oh shut the fuck up Jake, all you're going to do is drive us out into the dead world" Andy said.

"Yeah, you just leave the killing to Andy and me" Kevin said.

"Ok" Jake said "but why do we have to go out into the dead world"

"Do you want us to attract attention? Besides we have to get rid of the body so we might as well feed the dead" Kevin said.

Jake just sighed while Kevin peeked behind the building. He knew Matt had to walk past the building they were hiding behind since it was the quickest and easiest way to get back to his apartment. He saw Matt walking down the street, holding a small box in his right hand, and was just a few meters away from passing them.

"He's coming" Kevin said

"Let's get this over with" Andy said.

Matt smiled as he looked down at the box in his hand. _(I'm sure Bianca would love this for her birthday_) He thought, not caring that her birthday was less then a month away. He'll just hide it somewhere in his room til the day comes. A stench of smoke filled his nose but ignored it as he walked past a dark alley knowing that home was only two blocks away.

The next thing he heard was his awful nickname "Hey Matty-boy" before he was pistol whip right in the face. The force of the hit was so strong he heard the bones in his neck cracking and the sound piercing through the air. He was grabbed by each shoulder and was shoved into the alley so hard he lost his balance and hit his head against the wall. The pain caused his to lose his focus as something warm started to run down his forehead. He didn't have time to react when he felt a large blow right into his stomach then another one around his side.

He tried to get away but had his arms pulled back by strong muscular arms covered in tattoos. The blood from his head wound dripped down his forehead and right into his eyes. The strong sting caused his vision to go blurry to a point that all he could see is a dark blurry figure right in front of him. More blows were embedded into his stomach, chest and a few times into the faces.

The beating lasted for ten minutes, leaving the walls and the floor stained with sprayed blood. Matt was pushed to the floor, busting his chin open when he made contact with the concrete floor and letting go of the box he held dearly in his hands through the torture. He started coughing and watch thick drops of dark crimson blood run down his mouth and busted chin and falling to the floor then just laid there for a minute, pondering how to get out of this.

"Just kill him now and let's get out of here before someone sees us" Jake said.

"Shut up Jake" Andy said

"Yeah, we're just getting started with him" Kevin said, flicking his cigarette away and bent over to see if Matt was still breathing or not.

Matt took this opportunity to get away by quickly roiling on his back and kicking Kevin right between the legs. Kevin made a high pitch squeal as he double over while clutching onto his crushed "manhood." While Jake started to laugh from this, Matt scrambled onto his feet, grabbed the box and ran out of the alley.

"You asshole get up, he's getting away" Andy shouted at Kevin.

Kevin's face was bright red and had a hard time saying the littlest words but mange to say "slow . . . him . . . down" he said, in a high squeaky voice.

"Aw bloody hell, Jake help Kevin up" Andy said, taking out his gun and turning off the safety mode "I'll slow him down"

"Don't kill him yet" Kevin said, as he was fading back into his normal color.

Andy took off to find Matt and it wasn't too hard to track him down since he was following the large dots of blood on the floor.

Matt leaned against a building wall to catch his breath. The collar on his shirt was now dark red from the blood that was pouring out of his busted chin. He believed one of his ribs were broken from the hard punches to the chest because it was very hard to breathe. He desperately wiped the blood and sweat out of his eyes to he can see better and looked around to see where he was at.

He had no idea where he was at or how far he was from his apartment but he needed to get out of here, he needed help. He wobbled around to another block til he found himself near the electric fence. Zombies were coming as if they can smell the blood leaking out of him and stare at him as their next meal.

He spat out bright red saliva to get rid of the salty taste in his mouth and cupped his chin to make the bleeding stop. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Andy calling out for him. "Matty-boy, you can't run, your blood is leading me right to you"

"Shit" Matt whispered to himself, and looked around to an exit out of theses alleys. He spotted a way out that will lead him back into the public eyes and dash down the long alley. He was half way there when a shot was fired and a bullet pierced right in the back on his leg and out just below his knee cap.

Matt screamed in pain as he collapsed to the floor then his whole body went completely numb for a second. He weakly lifted his head up, feeling a warm flow of blood soaking into his jean where he was shot as everything went into a little fog. He can hear Andy calling the other two to hurry up and bring the rope.

(_Bianca_) He called out in his mind. (_Bianca, somebody, Help me_)

He thought his pray was answered when he spotted someone he knew walking past the alley then stopped when the guy saw him on the ground in a small pool of blood. He reached out for help but the person just stood there and looked behind him to see Anna's cousins running up.

Matt tried to call out to the guy for help but his mouth was covered up in a rag. Kevin and Andy stood next to him while Jake stood a few feet away. They just stared at Matt for a second before Andy aims his gun to the other knee and fired. Matt's screams were muffled by the rag and fist his hands so hard from the pain he broke through the skin. A red spot started to form on the rag as Matt tried to speak. "Why" he muffled through the rag, but Kevin understood.

"No hard feelings Matty-boy, Anna never those types that take breakups very well" Kevin said.

"Yeah, you should see what happened to the last guy she dated" Andy said, as he was tying up Matt's legs and arms. "After he dumped her, the dead ate him the next day"

Matt cried and scream at the guy that was just standing there far away watching the whole thing to get help but it was just muffled by the rag.

"Jake, where did you park the car" Kevin asked

"Where else" Jake said "at the gate that not protected by guards"

Kevin sighed and was lucky that the gate near by where no one ever paid attention to it. He grabbed Matt by his legs and started to drag him "lets go" he said.

Matt was in too much pain from the shot wounds and the fact that being dragged on the stomach was scraping his busted chin, leaving a thin blood trail to curse at the person who was just standing there. The traitor he always thought was a friend to him and Bianca.

Matt was dumped like trash in the back of a small jeep and cried in pain from his wounds. Jake was at the wheel with Kevin in the passenger seat. Andy looked around to see if the coast was clear then shot a few zombies that were crowding the gate before opening it. Jake drove out then stopped for Andy to get in after he close the gate then floors it. Matt just stared at the sky that seems to have gotten a bitter gray color as they took him deeper and deeper into the dead world.

"Where are we exactly going" Jake asked, getting creep out from zombies staring at them as they were driving by.

Kevin took one last puff of his cigarette, reaches into the back and crushed it by pressing it on Matt's cheek. Matt screamed as the cigarette blew off of his cheek leaving a burn mark embedded in his skin. "Just keep going til I tell you to stop" Kevin said.

Matt started shouting and cursing at them as he tried one last time to get away by jumping around, hoping it will loosen the rope. More blood poured out of his wounds and mouth and the cries were getting to Kevin. "Dammit Andy, shut him up!" Kevin shouted.

Andy stared at Matt til Matt was looking at him. He smirks and elbows Matt in the soft spot of his head causing him to black out. "Thank you" Kevin said, lighting up another cigarette "head to the closet town, Jake that's when we'll stop"

Jake nodded and said nothing.

* * *

"Is something wrong Bianca" her mother asked.

Bianca was just staring at her lunch that contains a sandwich and some stale chips. She was just eating when she felt a slight pain in her knees and a salty taste in her mouth. Her stomach started to hurt and she felt out of breath all of a sudden.

"Bianca?"

She shook her head slightly and looked up at her mom "huh"

"I said are you all right. You look a little pale"

"I'm fine just a little tire from all the walking around we did" she said.

Her mom smiled "I'm glad to see you're alright and I'm glad to hear that you and Matt patch things up. You two been together for so long it's hard to see you without him next to you" She said, then took a sip from her tea.

Bianca smiled, but she felt very sick deep inside.

* * *

Matt woke up in a daze with a pounding headache and found himself in the dirt next to a gas station. The Gas station was just a mile or two away from the small city he could see from where he was at. But that wasn't the only thing he saw, he saw zombies walking, dragging and crawling over to him in a slow pace.

(_Oh dear god_) Matt said then started to roll around, tried to lift himself up, he did everything to loosen the rope but he was tied up too tight. His hands and legs were numb due to his blood circulation being blocked. A sharp pain ran through his body from the gun shots to his wounds but he wouldn't give up. The zombies were getting closer and soon they were coming from all directions. Their badly decomposed hands were extended out, moaning and groaning with blood running down their mouths.

"It's best not to struggle Matt-boy, you're just making your wound bleed more" Matt heard Kevin shouting and looked around to see where he was hiding.

He spotted them on top of roof of the gas station, staring down at him as if they were watching a movie and knows how it's going to end. "Like I said Matt-boy, no hard feeling" Kevin shouted.

"Yeah, nothing personal, but it's better you die then for us to hear Anna bitching everyday about you" Andy said.

Jake stayed quiet as he watched Matt struggled to get away, hearing the screams and cries from him even though his mouth was gagged with a rag. The screams started bringing back memories of his parents when they were eaten alive. "Guys, I don't think we should do this"

"Well it's too late for that Jake" Kevin said.

"And even if it isn't, there's no way we're turning back now" Andy said.

"But"

"Just shut up and watch the show" Andy shouted.

Matt rolled onto his back and despite his arms and legs tied up, he lifted himself up in a sitting position. They were coming closer and closer by the second and he didn't have time to escape. He sat there in a pool of his own blood before falling into the dirt again.

(_I can't believe it_) he thought, with tears in his eyes (_I'm going to die_)

(_I'm really going to die_)

"_Let's make a vow" the ten-year-old Bianca said _

"_What kinda vow" the eight-year-old Matt asked. _

Matt zones out, shutting his eyes really tight while repeating to himself (_I am not here, I will feel no pain, I will feel no pain, I will feel no pain). _

Zombies' hands grabbed hold of him by the shoulders and his tied up legs and arms.

(_I will feel no pain, I will feel no pain, I WILL FEEL NO PAIN!_) He thought.

All at once, the zombies moan and bit Matt and started tearing off his flesh. Matt screamed, soaking the rag that was gagging his mouth with blood. He can feel large chucks of flesh tearing right off his bones, the screech of teeth rubbing on his bones.

"_To always be there for each other, through thick and thin" _

"_Ok, do we pinky swear on it" _

"_Yeah" The two friends cross their pinkies together. "Repeat after me. We take a vow"_

"_We take a vow"_

(_I'M NOT HERE, I FEEL NO PAIN, I FEEL NO PAIN!_!) Matt screamed in his head.

"_To always be there for each other" _

"_To always be there for each other" Matt repeated_.

Matt continues to scream, he couldn't believe he was dying after all that happen to him throughout the past. He is really dying, being eaten alive while Anna's cousins watch and laughed at him. His rag came lose and his screams filled the empty sky and cause Kevin and the others to flinch.

"_Through thick and thin"_

"_Through thick and think"_

"BIANCA, BIANCA, HELP ME, HELP ME, OH GOD, I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS" Matt screamed til one of the zombies grabbed hold of his open mouth and started to tear it off.

"_No matter what"_

"God, I can't take it, Andy put him out of his misery" Keivn said.

Andy sighed and aimed his gun over to Matt til he was pointing at Matt's forehead. He pulled the trigger.

Matt called out his best friend's name one more time before the bullet pierces right through his forehead and out from the back of his head. His blue eyes widened as blood poured down his face then he collapsed to the floor.

"_No matter what"_

The vow he made with Bianca when they were little was the last thing he thought of as he was torn into pieces . . .

* * *

**Next Chapter: Grief: Something is wrong, very wrong and Bianca had to face the horrible truth about Matt's whereabouts. Now she lies in a dark corner with hunting dreams that's driving her mad.**


	4. Grief

**Author's Note: Please, don't look at me as a monster for killing off one of my main characters, trust me, that was the hardest thing for me to do. But I'm glad you like that last chapter it really mean a lot to me and I can tell you guys were speechless by the reviews I gotten. Sorry for the wait with school coming to a close, I'm drowning in projects and work. **

**Thank you so much for the Reviews, remember reviews make the dead people stay away. **

**I do not own "One Sweet Day" by Mariah Carey.

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**Grief **

_She was past weeping, wrapped in the ineffable solitude of grief -Lady Mabell Airlie_

A sharp pain hit her right in her heart that she literally clutches onto her shirt and grabbed hold of the table to keep herself from falling. Her mother dropped her glass of tea and reached out when she thought her daughter was going to fall.

"Bianca, are you alright" she asked in a worried tone. It looked like her daughter was having a heart attack by the way she looked and acted.

Bianca was very pale and her chest and stomach were hurting really badly that it was hard to breathe. She looked at her mother's worried face, not to mention the faces that were surrounding them to see if she was ok. "Yeah, I'm fine" she said, getting up from the table "I have to go"

She ran off without even a good-bye to her mother. "Bianca, wait, what's wrong!" Her mother shouted out to her.

Bianca didn't know why her chest was hurting or why she suddenly has to run back to her apartment, but something was wrong. Very wrong.

Jake parked the jeep behind an abandon building and just sat there, tightening his grip on the wheel so hard his hands were turning white. The evil, sinful deed was done and he knew right away he was going to burn for all eternity in hell for this. He stared at his cousins and as if killing Matt wasn't bad enough, they went down to what's left of the body and robbed him.

"Check this out Jake" Kevin said, shoving something right into Jake's face.

Jake's eye twitches as he stared at Kevin's blood soaked hand that is holding a bloodstained sliver watch. "It's a watch, now get your damn hand out of my face" he said.

"No, no, look at the back of the watch" Kevin said.

"Yeah, the little dead Bastard had something engrave in it" Andy said, snickering a little bit as he held onto Matt's wallet.

Kevin dropped the bloody watch in Jake's hands and he stared at the message.

_Bianca: _

_my Past, _

_Present and _

_Future. _

_-Matt_

"And just when I thought this guy couldn't get any cornier" Andy said.

"We need to hide this watch" Jake said, shivering. "We need to hide this, now"

"Are you kidding, that a cool watch" Kevin said

"You don't understand, if Bianca finds this watch, we're as good as dead" Jake said.

Kevin smacked Jake in the back of the head "Now you're just over exaggerating, now shut up and lets go home"

"But"

"Shut up and drive" Andy shouted.

Jake sighed and shifted the jeep into drive mood and drove home.

* * *

Anna paced back and forth in her apartment nervously waiting for her cousins to get home. She was biting her nail til there was nothing left on her fingers.

"Why are you so nervous?"

She turned to the "Traitor" that told her about the plan in the first place. He, too, was here waiting for the news if Matt was dead or not. She started calling him "Traitor" since she thought it was funny that one of Bianca's friends was helping her out with her predicament. "Why wouldn't I be nervous? It's not every day you wake up and plan a murder and kill the guy the same day"

"That doesn't mean you have to keep pacing back and forth and chewing your nails off"

Anna gave him a sour look then went back to her pacing "What's taking them so long" she wondered.

"They only been gone for two hours" the Traitor said

She gave him another sour look and then to the floor. (_Come on Kevin, where are you_) she thought then something hit her. Why should she be worry since after all death is meaningless in this world. We live, we die and then we're tossed like trash into a mass graveyard.

"Do you have anything to eat beside stale cereal" the boy asked

"No, it was easier before with Matt, but I guess we have to go back to stealing it now" Anna said.

He sighed and closed the fridge door. "Let's just hope they didn't get caught or your death won't be pretty"

"What do you mean it won't be pretty? No one cares if another person dies" she snapped "We'll just say the boy was eaten by zombies"

"I know one person who cares and if she finds out about this there will be no mercy" He said.

Anna scoffed "Please, if my cousins can kill Matt no sweat then she'll be a piece of cake"

He started to laugh "you're stupid to believe that" he said. Anna looked at him and for some reason her heart started to pounding. He was giving her that look that read "Be afraid, be very afraid" "you heard about the level each person in the entire country has, the number in the back of your neck" he asked

She nodded and rubbed the back of her neck where her number was painfully tattoo in. "The highest level is a Twenty and that's what she is, a twenty, and there is mistake about it either. I saw her kill a full grown man because the bastard was about to kill the one and only person she loves. What made it even more shocking was the fact that she had a deep stab wound on her arm and stomach"

Anna didn't believe him or didn't want to believe him but she turns away so he wouldn't see her lips trembling. "You're going to tell her are you" she asked, skimming the room for any heavy object she could hit him with.

"No, if I talk, you'll tell her that I was involved before she sent you to your early grave" he said.

She was still looking for something to hit him with when the door open and her cousins walked in. She sighs in relief and snapped at them "It's about time you got here!"

Jake, who was very pale, calmly walked past her without a word escaping his lips and over to the bathroom. He calmly shut the door and the next thing the others heard was him vomiting. "Uh . . . I take it the plan went well" Anna asked.

Kevin showed her his bloodstained hands and smirked "There's nothing left of him expect for a few bones and part of his head"

"And this" Andy said, holding up the wallet and the watch. "Nothing much in the wallet, just $40 and we can't sell the watch"

"The Retard had to engrave it with Bianca's name" Kevin said.

The Traitor snatched the watch away from Andy and looked at the engraving. "Hey, that's mine" Andy shouted.

"It's mine now" He said, putting the watch on despite the blood on it.

"Fucker, I want that wat-" Anna covered Andy's mouth. "Shut up Andy" she said.

"What's he doing here anyway" Kevin said "Shouldn't he be with Bianca for the bad news?"

"I'm going there right now, I just want to make sure you guys didn't screw up" He said.

"Well, he's dead so get out of here" Anna said "keep the watch, but you have to promise us you're not going to tell"

"I always keep my word" He said, heading out of the door.

As soon as he was out of the door, Jake came out of the bathroom as pale as white paper.

"You ok Jake" Anna asked.

He took a deep breath "I'm going to hell"

"Hey Jake, check this out" Kevin said, raising his hand in the air. Jake stared at the dried blood on Kevin's hands and slammed the bathroom door and started vomiting again.

Anna hit Kevin in the arm "Stop doing that, you know how sensitive he is"

"Sorry" He said.

"I wanted that watch, it was sliver" Andy said, "and how come he gets it"

"He'll talk if he doesn't get what he wants"Anna said. "But that's not the point, what happened to Matt and I want details"

"Give me a minute to wash my hands" Kevin said, walking over to the small sink.

"I still can't believe that guy is helping us, I thought he was Bianca's friend" Andy asked.

"Yeah, I always wonder what happened that made Jimmy be this way" Anna said. "But yet, I don't care"

* * *

Bianca stood in the middle of her small apartment. It was very quiet, a little warm and bright due to the sun setting. She was breathing heavily from running all the way over here. "Matt?" she called out.

She walked over to his room and noticed he wasn't in his bed. "Matt?" she called out again.

She walked over to his bed and sat down and looked out the small window. She might as well wait til he comes back so she can have a talk with him. She laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for a bit. She could smell his scent on the sheets, it was a mixture of that cheap shampoo and soap he always buys. She loves his scent, it was so rare and nice and very easy to recognize. She didn't know why she was thinking about stuff like his scent, but maybe it had to do with the fact that they made up and it showed her how much she missed him when he was gone. After a while she started to doze off and fell asleep.

"_Mommy, I want you to meet my new friend" The ten-year-old Bianca said . _

_Her mother smiled and looked around "where is your little friend" she asked_

_Bianca turned to the left and realized Matt was hiding behind her "He's very shy" _

_She pulled him out from behind her and in front of her "This is my new friend Matt" _

_Her mother stared at the shy, pale, little boy as he shivered a bit "hi, I'm Matt" _

_She smiled "nice to meet you Matt, would you like something to drink" _

_He nodded, putting on a little smile and her mother walked over to the kitchen. "Come on Matt, I want you to meet my brother" Bianca said, grabbing Matt by the arm. _

_She was about to run but stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something warm and slimy when she grabbed Matt's arm. She pulled her hand away and looked down at it. There was blood on her hand, fresh, warm blood. She looked at her friend and noticed he was bleeding from sudden cuts that appeared on his body. _

"Bianca!"

She quickly sat up on the bed after waking up from her weird dream. "Are you Ok" someone asked. She looked up to see Jimmy smiling down at her.

"Jimmy?" She said, "what are you doing here, and how did you get in"

"I knocked on your door five times til I realize it was unlocked and found you sleeping on Matt's bed." He said.

"Oh" she said, rubbing her head, she was getting a slight headache and her neck was a little sore. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"The food supplies are getting low so I thought we can go out to the nearest town to stock up" He said.

Bianca looked at the clock that was on the wall. It was only 7:30 and since it was spring, the sun was setting later. "I guess we can go" she said.

"Great, Garret and Kristine are already at the vehicle, all pack up and loaded" He smiled.

She yawed and got up and walked out of Matt's door. "By the way, have you seen Matt anywhere, the last time I saw him was this morning"

Jimmy stood there for a moment, fiddling with a sliver watch for a second before answering her. "No, I haven't seen him in days. Doesn't he hang out with that girlfriend of his"

"Not anymore, something happened and they broke up" Bianca said. "Anyway, I should find him before we leave"

"I'm sure he's doing something, we can go without him" Jimmy said.

"No, I rather go find him" She said, wanting to make sure where he was at and if he was safe or not.

"I'm sure he's fine, besides it's a big city and you know how much Kristine hates walking around the dead world in the dark" Jimmy said.

Bianca sighed "ok, it won't take that long anyway"

He smiled and let her out the door to the apartment. Her stomach started to feel like it was twisting as Jimmy and her walked out of the apartment and onto the street. She noticed something on his wrist. "Is that a new watch" she asked

"Yeah, I just bought it"

"How did it get red paint on it" she asked.

"I don't know, that's how I bought it but I'll wash it off when I get home" He said.

"Hmm" Bianca said as they continue their way to the front of the Lubbock Outpost where their friends and vehicle were waiting.

They made it to the vehicle where Garret and Kristine were waiting. Garret was loading up one of his shotguns and Kristine was just leaning against the side of the vehicle while drinking a water bottle. She spotted them walking over and smiled "Hey guys, it's about time you got here"

"Where's Matt" Garret asked.

"I don't know, the last time I saw him was this morning" Bianca said.

"Are we going to wait for him or leave" Kristine asked.

"We're going to leave, he's probably doing something anyway" Bianca said.

Kristine and Garret looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok then let's get going" Garret said.

The four gathered into the vehicle and Garret started it up. Bianca sat down on one of the small beds in the back, her stomach was acting up again and it was getting worse. Garret exits the main gate entrance with the gate door closing behind them. Now they were in the dead world once again. Bianca got use to being out here, she's not afraid of it anymore like she use to be. She remembered the time back in the Flagstaff Outpost when she was just barely realizing that harsh and insane training Boss had for her and Matt. After taking a swing a swing at him for calling her chubby again, she was hit in the face and was dragged out into the dead world. Her next training practice was returning home without the use of weapons. It was a good way to increase your agility, speed, and self-reliance without the use of weapons or that what Boss told her as he drove off laughing. Hours later, when she reached the Outpost gate, cut and bruise, Matt was waiting for her and from that experience made her realize if she can make it out there she can make it anywhere.

"So did you and Matt patch things up" Kristine whispered

Bianca snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at her friend "Yes, after the Zombie Game, he came home and we . . . talked" Bianca said, there's no way she was going to tell her about that night.

"Oh, well that's just great because I thought you were lying about him doing other things"

"I'm not lying, I haven't seen him all afternoon" Bianca said.

"Bianca, I'm going to stop at the nearest gas station, we're almost out of fuel" Garret shouted from the front.

"Where's the nearest gas station" Bianca asked

"I know one that is really close" Jimmy grinned. "Just turned left here on this street and it will take us to one that close to the small town"

Bianca's stomach started to feel like it was twisting again when she stared at Jimmy's smile. With great skills and bragging, Garret parked the giant vehicle next to the gas pump and shut it off. "There's no one in the world that can do that without hitting anything" Garret said.

"Oh shut up" Bianca said, opening the door and stepping out of the vehicle. She had her gun ready if any zombie show up. Garret jumped out and rushes over to the vehicle's side to put some gas in. Kristine stepped out with her gun and looked around.

"Is it me or did something happen around here" Kristine asked.

"What do you mean" Bianca asked.

"Look at the dirt, there's a bunch of footprints and tires tracks" Kristine said.

Her stomach started to twist again til she felt a sharp pain then made her hiss a bit. "Are you ok, Bianca" Kristine asked

"I'm fine, really, but I'm stomach is really hurting" she said.

"Hmm, it must've been something you ate" Kristine said.

"I haven't eaten anything in days so I don't think it was food" Bianca said.

"Hey guys, come check this out" They heard Jimmy from far away.

They went around the vehicle and spotted far away from the Gas station and staring down at something. They ran over there and stopped a few feet away from the nasty sight that was in front of Jimmy. "Oh my god" Kristine whispered to herself while covering her mouth.

There was a large puddle of fresh dark blood on the ground that had bones and torn up flesh in the middle. It looked like the body was torn in half and the bottom half was dragged away since there was a solid trail of blood leading away from the body. Most of the rib bones were scraped clean while the one arm that was left over still had pieces of flesh intact. The head was half way down in the puddle of blood with most of its' hair torn off and the rest soaked in blood. An eyeball that was barley above the puddle was staring at them. Kristine started to shake when she spotted part of the jaw with missing teeth just a few inches away from the head.

A sharp pain struck Bianca in the chest so badly she fell on her knees. Something told her not to look at the face, but she was compelled to see who this body belongs to. With the sharp pain stabbing her in her chest like needles she crawled over to the blood and bones and grabbed the head. She lifted it up, watching blood drip out of the bullet hole in the middle of his forehead, and looked at the eye to see who it was. A crystal blue eye stared deep into her brown eyes and she knew very well who this person was. She slowly placed the head back into the puddle, took a few steps away from the bloody horror that laid before her eyes and sat down in the dirt.

"Bianca?" Kristine asked, wondering if she should go near her or not.

Jimmy narrow his eyes and heard the moaning of the dead coming by. Garret started shouting about the tank being full and if they were ready to go. His voice started to fade to Bianca's ears as her whole system started to shut down on her. She was numb, her hands were shaking, she was grinding her teeth and trying to hold back the tears.

"Bianca!" Kristine shouted, grabbing Bianca by the shoulders.

Bianca struggled away from Krisitne and let out a bloodcurdling scream that cause Kristine and Jimmy to cover their eyes and could be heard for miles.

* * *

Two weeks later.

"_What's wrong Bianca" Matt asked._

"_I don't feel very well" _

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're not here" _

"_What are you talking about, I'm right here next to you like always" Matt said. _

_Bianca shook her head "you're dead, you been dead for two weeks" _

"_Now you're being fucken crazy, how can I be dead when I'm talking to you right now"_

_Tears filled her eyes "you're covered in blood" _

_Matt stared down at himself and was soaked head to toe in fresh blood. He sighed "well it's not my fault you weren't there" he said in a harsh tone. "Why weren't you there, I thought you were my best friend!" _

"_Stop yelling at me, it wasn't my fault"_

"_Yes it was"_

"_No, it wasn't"_

"_Yes it was, it's all your fault I'm dead" _

"_It wasn't my fault, it wasn't my fault!"_

_(Bianca!)_

"_IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"_

_(BIANCA! WAKE UP!)_

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" She screamed til she felt herself being shaken.

"Bianca, god dammit, wake up!"

Bainca opened her eyes to see Kristine by her bed side, breathing heavily and digging her nails into her skin. Kristine let her go and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Are you ok" she asked

Bianca started to shake a little and shook her head "No" she said.

"Do you want to talk about it" Kristine asked.

It's been two long weeks since Matt had died and Bianca, in Kristine's opinion, wasn't taking it very well. At first Kristine thought the body in the pool of blood wasn't Matt but someone else, but after a few days, the truth sank in when Matt never returned home. Afterwards, Bianca locked herself in her room and refusing to go out or do anything for days. Then the nightmares started taking a toll on Bianca's life and she finds herself screaming every night and refuse to go back to sleep afterwards. It gotten so bad, Kristine moved into the small apartment to make sure Bianca didn't do anything that would harm herself. Kristine looked at her friend, who crawled into the corner of the bed and curled up into a little ball. She scratched that part about her not coping Matt's death, Bianca is going to lose it if she doesn't get any help.

"No" Bianca said, shaking "I'm fine, go back to sleep"

"You're sure" Kristine asked, feeling a little self-fish since she wouldn't mind going back to sleep. She hasn't been sleeping very well with Bianca screaming every night.

"Yeah, I'm just going to stay up for a little bit"

"No, you need to get some sleep" Kristine protest "you haven't been sleeping well in days and with you not eating and taking care of yourself, you're getting those nightmares"

Bianca shook her head and Kristine sighed "well, will you talk to me about them, maybe that will help to ease this depression"

"Can you just turn on the music for me that will help me sleep a little" Bianca said.

Kristine sighed and went over to the small radio that was sitting on the floor. (_It's a good thing, the radio stations are back on_) she thought, turning on the radio and turning down the volume to a soft low to help Bianca sleep.

"Good night Bianca" Kristine said, walking out of the room.

As the sound of the music Coldplay filled the room, Bianca curled up into an even tighter ball and just sat there on the bed. Where's Matt when you need someone to hold her when she's down and depress. (_Did you forget already, he's dead in a pool of blood and it's all your fault_) A small voice said inside

Her eye started to twitch, the voice is back, the voice that would tease her about the murder over and over again. It's been doing that to her for the week and it was driving her mad.

(_Stop saying that, it wasn't my fault_) she said.

(_Yes, it was_.) The voice teased (_you couldn't even keep that little vow you made_)

"_I will always protect you" _

"Oh, you have to bring back the vow didn't you" She whispered to herself.

(_Hey, you're the one who made it and looked what happens, he was eaten by zombies_) the voice said.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone" Bianca said.

(_Fine, fine, fine, be the way, it's better torturing you in your dreams_) the voice said, then it fades away.

She ran her fingers through her short brown hair and wiped the tears away from her eyes. She hasn't cried this much since her brother died and how faith was cruel to her once again by taking away her best friend. Her very best friend after all the years they were together. What made it worst, she thinks . . . no . . . she believes he wasn't killed by zombies but was murdered. Someone was there when he was killed cause how else would that gun shot wound appeared on his head.

She stared out into the dark, listening to the soft music while trying to get rid of those thoughts of him being murder out of his head. Soon she fell asleep again and started to dream.

_Bright blue eyes stared at her and there was a smile on his face. "You shouldn't cry Bianca" _

"_And why not, you hurt me by leaving me" Bianca said. _

"_Trust me, this wasn't planned" Matt chuckled "can you a least look at me" _

_She didn't want to look, every time she looks at him he would be covered in blood. But she wanted to look so she could see his face so she turned around and smile. He looked ok, there was no blood, cuts or flesh missing._

"_See, I'm still here" He said, smiling. _

_She ran over to him and hugged him tight but the smile and the embrace faded when she felt something warm. She pulled away to see her whole front stained with blood. She looked at him, he was covered in blood again and his mood changed. _

"_Why weren't you there when I needed you" He asked. "WHY" _

_His head and both of his knees busted open and blood sprayed on her face. Flesh was torn away as Matt screamed in horrible pain. Soon there was nothing left but a pile of bones in a pool of blood. _

"_BETRAYED"_

She woke up, screaming again but closed her mouth so she wouldn't wake up Kristine again. Bianca took a deep breath to calm herself down and shivered from the sudden coldness she felt. She looked at the clock and realized she was only asleep for two hours and it was still night.

She started to cry again and never went back to sleep.

* * *

"How is she doing" Garret asked the next day.

"Not good, she won't eat, drink, sleep and by the way she screams every time her nightmares are getting worst. A few days ago, I had to literally slap her to wake her up because she kept screaming and screaming about blood" Kristine said. "It's horrible"

"I don't think she's not the only one taking this pretty hard" Garret said.

"What do you mean"

"I went to the Zombies' Game building to find food and I saw Jimmy sitting at the bar and by the looks of the bottles that were piled up next to him I don't think he's taking this well either. I, myself, haven't been sleeping well either"

"I know, it's hard to lose a friend in these days" Kristine said, frowning "but it's even harder seeing another one suffer"

"But what can we do" Garret asked.

"Well, I keep telling her if she needed to talk to someone about this she can talk to me, but since she refuses I thought her mother could give it a try"

"Her mom been trying to talk to her but Bianca won't even open the door" Garret said.

"Well, we have to keep trying, I don't know what else to do"

Bianca sat in the dark corner on her room, biting her nails and couldn't stop herself from shaking. She was very tired, hungry and terrified from the nightmares and the voice that won't leave her alone. She was going to a stage of rapid mood swings, one minute she's crying, another minute she's laughing and then the next she shaking like crazy and yelling at the voice to leave her alone.

After an hour she stopped shaking and was engulfed with deep depression and regret. She found it funny and sad when she realized the last thing Matt and her did together was sitting on the bathroom floor after Matt vomit due to his massive hangover. She didn't know which one was worst, the night he was drunk or the morning when he was puking. Once she thought about it, the night was pretty nice, she remembers just lying there with him sleeping on top of her in a very "awkward" way. She remembers just lying there, staring at the ceiling while stroking his hair and smiling a little knowing he was back.

As she sat there thinking, she regrets not telling him about that night, believing if she had told him maybe he wouldn't have left and end up as nothing but blood and bones. She started to shake again as the radio started up another song.

_Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say  
And now it's too late to hold you  
'Cause you've flown away, so far away _

Never had I imagined  
living without your smile  
Feeling and knowing you hear me  
It keeps me alive, alive

Her eye started to twitch as another tear rolled down her cheek "This is fucken cruel" she whispered to herself.

_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way  
And I know eventually we'll be together (Together)  
One sweet day (And all that I know and I'll wait patiently to see you in Heaven)_

She looked up at the ceiling "THIS IS FUCKEN CRUEL" she screamed so loud that her friends could hear her from the other room. 

Darlin', I never showed you (No, no, no, no, no, no) I never showed you  
Assumed you'd always be there (mariah: always be there,) no,no, I thought you'd always be there  
and I take your presence for granted  
But I always cared (But I always cared) and I miss the love we shared

She got up from the floor and marched over to the small radio that was playing the song.  
_And I know you're shining down on me from heaven  
Like so many friends we've lost along the way (Lost along the way)  
And I know eventually we'll be together (I know, I know)  
One sweet day (And all that I know is I'll wait patiently to see you in Heaven)_

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID SONG!" She screamed. She picked up the radio and slammed it against the wall. A large crack form but the song was still playing. The song was murdered to her ears as she picked it up again and slammed it against the wall over and over again. No matter how hard she slammed the radio the song was still playing.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" She screamed

Sorry I never told you  
All I wanted to say

With one hard kicked, she kicked the radio out the window. The glass shattered into pieces and fell with the smashed up radio. She heard it hitting the streets and someone screaming about falling glass. (_Damn that Mariah Carey_) she thought then realized something.

She fell to the floor and stared at into the dark (_what's wrong with me, I just yelled at a fucken radio_) she thought.

(_It was pure mockery_) the voice said.

(_Not you again_) Bianca thought (_now I know why Jenny and Marcie lost their minds, you probably haunted them too as well_)

(_Bingo_) the voice said.

(_Fuck_) Bianca thought.

There was a light tap on her bedroom door followed by her mother's voice "Bianca, can you please open the door so we can talk"

"Go away" Bianca said in a harsh tone.

"Please, open the door, we're just trying to help you" her mom said.

"No, I want to be alone" She said, crawling over to the dark corner again.

"I know it's terrible about what happened to Matt, he was family to us and it felt like I was losing Eric all over again. But you shouldn't shut yourself away from the world, please open the door, please" Her mother begged. "I don't want to stoop so low to let Garret kicked down the door"

"GO AWAY" Bianca shouted.

She heard her mother sighing and then there was silence. Bianca started to shake again as if she was very cold and closed her eyes. Soon she fell asleep and started to dream again.

_She found herself standing in a dark alley in a familiar place. She looked ahead to see Matt walking down a street and started chasing after him. The alley seems endless and no matter how fast she ran she couldn't catch up to him. _

"_Matt, Matt, wait up" She screamed. _

_The next thing she heard was a bloodcurdling scream from Matt from far away. _

"_BIANCA, BIANCA, HELP ME, OH GOD, I DON'T WANT TO DIE THIS WAY" _

"_MATT!" She cried out. "WHERE ARE YOU" _

_There was more screaming, the sound of people laughing and a strong smell of smoke and blood. _

"_MATT, MATT, WHERE ARE YOU" She screamed out again. _

_The smell of smoke and blood grew stronger to the point she couldn't breathe. She closed her eyes and opened them again to find herself back at the same place where Matt was killed. She heard laugher and spotted three shadow figures on top of the gas station roof. They laughed again and then disappeared. _

"_No" a small voice said. _

_Bianca turned her head to see a little girl sitting on her knees next to the puddle of blood and bones. The little girl was staring at her hands that were soaked in Matt's blood and cupped them into fists. It didn't take Bianca long to realized the little girl was the ten-year-old version of herself. _

_The little Bianca stared at her with her pale face and anger in her years "what have you done, why did you let him die" she said. _

"_You don't understand" Bianca said. _

"_Why did you let him die, why, you took a vow to protect him and you promise you wouldn't break it" she shouted, fisting her hands so tight they stared to bleed, mixing her blood with Matt's. _

_Bianca felt like she was glued to the ground as her younger version of herself stormed toward her. _

"_You promise to protect him, you promise, YOU PROMISE!" She shouted. "HOW CAN YOU BREAK SUCH PROMISE TO YOUR BEST FRIEND!" _

_Bianca fell to her knees and covered her eyes to block out the shouting. "No"_

"_YOU PROMISE AND YOU LET HIM DIE" _

"_No" _

"_YOU PROMISE!" _

"_NO!" Bianca shouted then screamed to get rid of the abuse. _

"_YOU COULDN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE AND NOW HE'S DEAD" _

"_NO, NO, NO, SHUT UP!" _

"_HE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" _

"_I SAID SHUT UP" Bianca screamed. _

She heard the sound of the door being knocked down as she started kicking, hitting and screaming wildly on the floor. "I'M SORRY MATT, I'M SORRY!" She screamed.

Bianca's mother wrapped her arms around her daughter to stop her from shaking and swinging, yelling at her to calm down and that everything will be alright but nothing was getting through her.

"I'M SORRY MATT, I'M SORRY I WASN'T THERE!" Bainca continues to scream as tears poured down her face and didn't care that she was swinging her fist around and hitting her friends and mother. Her mother stared to cry while she and Garret tried to hold her down. Kristine called out to Bianca, hoping it will wake her up and stop the screaming.

"I'M SORRY MATT!" Bianca shouted again, feeling herself being torn apart from the stress, depression and the lack of sleep and food.

"I'M SORRY!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Confession: As her sanity slowly fading away, Bianca talks to a girl who saw the murder taken place. She finds herself staring face to face with the Traitor. A confession is made**. 


	5. Confession

**Author's Note: Since my friend (Marner) put my characters in her last story I'm going to return the favor by putting one of her main characters in my next chapter. **

**I do not own Charlene, she belongs to Marner.**

**Here's the next chapter.

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

**Confession**

_The face is the mirror of the mind, and eyes without speaking confess the secrets of the heart.  
St. Jerome_

Kevin slightly opens the door to the room Andy, Jake and he shared to find Jake lying down on the bed with his eyes wide open. Like Bianca, Jake hasn't been sleeping well either throughout the two weeks. Of course he wasn't in a mental state like Bianca but his behavior was literally freaking out Anna, Andy and Kevin.

Kevin walked over to Jake with a bowl of stale cereal. They been eating nothing but cereal for the last week and Kevin is sick and tire of cereal that he wishes the food product would burn in hell.

"Jake, you been in bed for four days, get you lazy ass up and go out and help Andy find some food" Kevin shouted.

Jake just stared at the wall and muttered something so low Kevin couldn't hear him. "What did you say" he asked.

"Fire" Jake said, "that's how you're gonna die, fire"

Kevin felt a little uneasy from this that he put the bowl down on the small bowl of cereal and took out a cigarette. He found himself smoking nearly a pack a day from the strange behavior Jake was going through. He took a few little puffs and sighs in relief.

"I wouldn't smoke anymore if I were you" Jake said in a daze.

"And why is that Jake" Kevin asked.

"I saw you in a dream. It was a dark place and there was this monster with blank eyes. You were soak in some smelly stuff then the monster threw your favorite brand of cigarettez at you and you burst into flames."

Kevin sighed and violently rolled Jake off his bed "what the hell is wrong with you, fucker? You need to get that nonsense out of your head!" Kevin shouted.

"It's true, that's how you're going to die" Jake shouted

"Jake if you don't shut up right now, I'll beat you til you can't speak!" Kevin said, not caring what harm he might cause for his little cousin.

"And Andy, I saw him dying in my dream too. The wounds he inflicted on Matt will be inflicted on him if he's not careful" Jake shouted.

"Jake, shut up NOW" Kevin shouted.

"Anna will be taught a lesson about using someone for her own greed and it won't be pretty" Jake shouted, Kevin could see the sense of madness in his little cousin's eyes. "And me, I was just driving the jeep I didn't do anything to Matt and yet I'm going to be run over til I'm nothing more but scraps of flesh"

Jake started to cry to the point he clutches onto his cousin's shirt and sob. Kevin wasn't that type that shows affection to anyone so he pushes Jake away from him and punches him so hard in the face Jake fell to the floor and spit out a bloody tooth.

"I'm going to hell just like my mom told me" Jake said, with blood running down his mouth.

Kevin kicked him in the stomach "you better knock of that nonsense Jake, your parents were nothing but super religion freaks that's why they threw themselves into the hands of the dead. They thought they were being save by being eaten alive. THEY were nuts and I nearly got killed for saving you when you were about to do the same thing. So you better get your act together because there is no way I'm letting you put the rest of our family in danger over some stupid dream you had"

With that Kevin left and slammed the door behind him. Jake curled up in a little ball and muttered to himself "it only a matter of time"

* * *

Kristine nearly jumped when she saw Bianca dragging herself out of her room and over to the kitchen and sat down at the table. Her hair was a mess, her clothes were torn a little, she had a few bruises and scratches on her arms, dark circle under her eyes and was very pale from the lack of food and sleep.

Kristine slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her "Are you ok" she asked in a whispered tone.

Bianca shook her head and just stares at the table without even blinking.

Kristine bit her lip a little "listen, Garret and I have something we want to show you"

Bianca slowly turns her head toward her and stare into her eyes and Kristine continues "you have to come with me outside, please"

Bianca nodded and with a little help from Krstine she walked out of her apartment building for the first time in nearly three weeks. They walked down the street, not even caring that people were staring at them because the way Bianca looked. Bianca stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Anna walking the other direction on the other side of the street.

She looked the same in Bianca's brown eyes, there was no remorse or the sense of hurt in the little narcissist woman. Something was wrong, she could feel it like a bitter taste in her mouth, but Bianca kept quiet and continue walking with Kristine til she found herself in the graveyard where her dad was buried.

"What are we doing here" Bianca finally spoke, staring at Kristine with a tire look on her face.

She smiled then frowned "I know it has been tough ever since Matt died, trust me you're not the only one who misses him very much. So after Matt died Garret returned the bloody site a few days later and grossly enough came back with the head and we gave him a proper burial"

Bianca stared at her with no expression on her face "Garret is one sick mother-f-"

"I know so you don't have to say it" Kristine said, grabbing Bianca by the arm and took her to the end of the graveyard. They stared at a small gravestone that had Matt's name carved followed by the date he was born and died.

Bianca felt like crying again but she holds it back since she didn't want to cry in front of her friend. "Thanks" she said in a whisper.

"You should really thank Garret" Kristine said, hugging her friend but Bianca didn't hug back since she was still a little daze from this whole mess.

"Can you leave me alone for a minute" Bianca asked.

"Or course, take all the time you need" Kristine said, walking away "I'm going to go find Garret real quick"

Bainca nodded and waited til Kristine was out of sight before falling to her knees and stare at the big bold letter of Matt's name on the stone. She trances the letters with her finger and presses her hand on the stone and kept it there.

"You were too young, Matt" Bianca said "Too young"

Bianca place her hands on the dirt and started to cry again "you don't know how much I miss you Matt, I wish I kept my promise and vow of protecting you but I can't even do that"

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault"

Bianca nearly jumped and turned around to see a teenage girl standing just a few feet away from her.

"Who are you" Bianca asked, there was something different about this girl, she looked . . . well . . . dead.

"My name is Charlene" she said, "and you must be Bianca"

"How did you know my name" Bianca asked.

"You're very popular here for bringing in food as well as your friends" Charlene said.

Bianca frowns "I wish I wasn't so popular since people are probably talking about me not taking my friend's death so well"

"I can understand that, I mean after all in this world death is meaningless" she said

"I know that, I'm not stupid" Bianca said "but he wasn't eaten, he was murder, something in my heart is telling me he was murder"

"He was" Charlene said in a cold tone.

"What" Bianca asked, dumbfounded.

"He was murdered" she said.

Without thinking Bianca quickly got up and grabbed hold of the girl's neck "what do you mean he was murdered, you know something, do you" she asked, aggressively.

"I do" she said, swallowing a bit "I saw who did it"

Bianca squeezes her neck tighter "you better tell me or else" she said.

"My advice to you would be to talk to Jimmy and asks him about that watch he has on with the red stain" Charlene said, remembering three weeks ago when she was looking out of her window and saw Matt running down one of the alley before getting shot in the leg.

"Jimmy?" Bianca asked, releasing her grip on Charlene's neck. "What does Jimmy have to do with this"

"Like I said, go talk to Jimmy. He's at the Zombie Games as we speak"

Without asking her where Charlene got her information Bianca ran off to the Zombie Games.

(_The watch with a red stain on it_) Bianca kept repeating over and over again in her head.

* * *

Jimmy was a little drunk as he tease a zombie in its cage for the last half hour. The last two weeks haven't been the best for Jimmy since from all the stories Garret been telling him about Bianca and her emotional breakdown he found himself feeling a bit guilty about it. And when he meant by guilty he meant getting drunk and a little high once in a while and teasing the dead in their cages by sticking his arm through the cage and pulling it away as quickly as he can before they could bite him.

He laughed as he bang the cage with his hands while the zombie just moaned and growled from being annoyed. He suddenly heard footsteps storming toward him and he turned around to see Bianca with a somewhat tire, blank expression on her pale face. He smiled and tried to shake off his drunkenness so he would look like a fool.

"Hey, what's up" Jimmy said, walking over to her for an embrace, but instead he was grabbed by the arm and pull so hard he nearly fell on his knees. He struggled to break free from the female's strong grip til he finally did but only to find the sliver watch missing.

He knew his life was doom when Bianca looked away and looked at the watch. She scarps away the dry blood from the back and looked at the engraving and realize the strange girl at the cemetery was right. She sighs, letting the angry and betrayal sink into her blood stream as she reaches into her pocket to pull something out.

The next thing Jimmy knew he was slammed hard into the zombie cage with a pocket knife digging into his throat. He hisses in pain when he felt the blade piecing through the skin and saw a single drop of blood rolling down to the top of it. He looked into the suddenly burning look of anger in Biana as she gritted her teeth.

"If you don't tell me what happened to Matt, I swear I'll gut you alive" She hissed while digging the blade deeper into his throat.

More blood dripped down the blade as he swallows hard. "I'd set him up, it was all my idea but I let Anna and her cousin take the credit" he said, forming tears in his eyes.

Stunned from his confession Bianca pulled the knife and Jimmy cursed with the zombie grabbed hold of his shirt form the cage. She pulled him free and with all her strength she gains from this anger building up deep inside her she throws him to the dirt.

He looked into her watery brown eyes as she just stood there and asked "why, why would you do this to Matt, he did nothing to you, NOTHING. You knew how close Matt was to me, why did you take away my best friend"

"Because I hated him" Jimmy shouted, getting up from the dirt. "I hated him"

"What do you mean you hated him" Bianca asked in disbelief "what reason do you have for hating him"

"Because I saw you with him . . . in your bed" Jimmy shouted, not knowing that Kristine and Garret was standing behind him with their jaws slightly a jar from what he said.

"Good thing that strange girl told us where Bianca was at" Garret chuckled til Kristine elbows him in on his side.

Bianca stopped dead in her track when he mentions that night as he finished his explanation "I heard that you beat the record that night at one of the zombies' games so I went out to buy you some fake flowers. I went to your apartment to find the door slightly open so walked inside to see if everything was ok. I went into your room to find HIM, sleeping on top of you with a smile of bliss on his face and it didn't take me too long to figure out what went on that night" Jimmy said. "I got so angry because here I am trying to show over and over again that I liked you and for once I thought I had you all to myself when you and Matt weren't talking to each other anymore but NO, I find you having sex with him this whole time"

Bianca was shaking from the anger and this other feeling that was growing deep inside her. "Then I saw Anna at the bar we started talking and I was filling her empty head with the idea of how to get back at you and Matt. Then the next thing I knew I watch Matt being dragged away to the dead world by her cousins and I never saw him again. And as if that wasn't bad enough, they robbed him and that watch was the only thing they took and to think that watch was for you" he said.

He said at her blank face and chuckled "I hope the sex was good because you're never going have a taste of him ever again"

"You watched him die" Bianca whispered to herself. "You watched him being taken to his death and did nothing"

Jimmy nodded "don't worry I felt very bad afterwards"

When he said those words that was when something inside of Bianca snapped and she just stared at the blood that was running down the shallow cut on Jimmy's neck and felt like she needed to see more blood. More blood oozing out of his body and she growled when she realized he was smirking.

"You . . . no good . . . BASTARD!" Bianca shouted and tackled him to the floor.

Kristine screamed when she saw Bianca stabbing Jimmy with the knife she had in her hand. Blood started to squirt and the building was filled with Jimmy's screams.

"YOU WATCHED HIM DIE, YOU BASTARD, YOU WATCHED HIM DIE!" she screamed.

Jimmy grabbed hold of her arm that was holding the knife and pulled her close enough to head but her. He pushed her off of him and tried to crawl away and looked up at Kristine and Garret who were frozen stiffed. They stared at the four newly embedded holes in his arm, chest and stomach with blood pouring out and soaking into the dirt.

"Don't just stand there, help me" Jimmy called out.

Garret was about to help when he heard a gun click and looked up to see Bianca pointing the gun at him. "Get back, get back, OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL" she warned.

Garret started to shake and back away from the dying young man, he saw nothing in her brown eyes. They were blank and red from the tears she cried and crying right now.

"Please tell me you weren't part of the plan" Bianca asked.

"No, we love Matt just as much as you do, we would never hurt him" Krisitne shouted.

"LIAR!" Bianca shouted and pointed the gun at Kristine, who fell to her knees from the fear.

"I'm not lying, please don't kill me, please" Krisitne shouted and begged.

"Put down the gun, this is not like you" Garret shouted.

"I know" Bianca smiled in an insane kinda way "I'm not me anymore but with my last bit of my humanity I want you two to leave"

"Leave?" Kristine asked.

Bianca nodded "leave, now before I change my mind and shower Garret and you with bullets." Bianca said.

Garret back off and grabbed Krsitne by the shoulder and pulled her so she could get her legs to work. Kristine kept looking at her friend then looked away as they hurried out of the underground building.

"Wait, wait, don't leave me" Jimmy shouted with blood running down his chin.

Bianca chuckled "my how history repeats itself" she said walking up to him while playing with the knife. She twirled the tip of the knife on her finger, piercing through th e flesh and watched a drop of crimson blood forming.

"It hurts, doesn't it, help was so close yet so far. I wonder if that what Matt felt when you watchED him be taken to his grave, God rest his soul." Bianca said, circling him.

Jimmy moan in pain and tried to cover up his wounds with his hand. He froze when Bianca sat on his stomach with his arm press against his side with her legs and she smiled at him.

"You know you're not the only one who has a confession" she said, smirking. "Matt was drunk when he past out on my bed and through we were both topless after an awkward moment between two life long friends our pants were still on. You just ended your life over a little misunderstanding since I told you over and over and over again that I'll never like you that way and I'm glad you came and rescue me from near death but I'll never like you that way because I only see you as a friend and nothing more. Matt is my best friend and we are very close in our platonic relationship, ok" She said

"What are you doing" Jimmy asked when Biana started cracking her knuckles the same way Boss did before he was about to do something crazy.

"Since you saw Matt being sent to an early grave and didn't do anything I figure you don't need your eyes anymore"

Jimmy's eyes widened and struggled to get away but his arms were against his sides tight by her legs and he was getting very dizzy from blood loss. "No, no, for the love of God, NO, NO, NO!" He screamed.

"Don't worry Jimmy, it will only hurt for a second and you should be happy I'm letting you live with just four stab wounds and blind"

Bianca quickly kissed him on the lips and laughed as she dug her bitten nails into his left eyeball. Blood started to squirt and Jimmy screamed as Bianca dug deeper and pulled.

* * *

Kristine and Garret waited outside and didn't say a word as screams from the building filled the air. They stiffen a little when Bianca walked out of the building with blood soak hands and didn't say anything to her friends and walked off til they could no longer see her.

They looked at each other then ran back into the building to see if Jimmy was dead or not. When they reach him, they were shock from the horrible site.

Jimmy was scrambling around in the dirt with his hand covering up his eyes and screaming from his wounds. There was blood everywhere and next to Jimmy was to round red balls which turn out to be Jimmy's eyeballs when Garret and Kristine took a closer look.

"What should we do now" Kristine asked.

"Nothing" Garret said.

"What do you mean nothing, we need to help him"

"I know we should but when you think about it he brought this onto himself by killing one of our friends." Garret said. "I think that's why Bianca left him live so he can suffer for the thing he has done and make sure he never forgets"

"What do we do about Bianca" Kristine.

"Nothing, she has four other people she needs to "see" Garret said "it's best to stay out of her way"

Kristine agrees, she couldn't help Bianca anymore because the Bianca she knew for two years was already dead and all that is left is some psycho with death in her mind . . .

* * *

**Chapter Six: Bloodlust: She's not herself anymore, the urge for blood fills her mind as she searches for the three who murdered her friend. **


	6. Bloodlust

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry about the long wait, I was in the process of moving to another state and it took awhile to get my computer up and the internet back on. Plus, I hate to say this but it might a while for me to get the next chapter upload since there is so much things I have to do in settle in this new town. Sorry again. Anyway, here's the next chapter and thanks for the reviews. Enjoy. **

**Warning: The next two chapters are going to be a little bloody so try not to eat anything red. Hehehehehehe

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

**Bloodlust**

_No more tears now; I will think upon revenge--Mary Stuart_

The blood on her hands started to dry up as she walked down a dark alley with an expressionless look on her face. Her eye was twitching and she was grinding her teeth so hard she felt particles on her tongue. She knew what she has to do and tonight was the night to do that evil little idea she has in her head.

She grinned when she stopped next to a store that already been looted and went through the broken window to get the supplies she needed.

For a job this big and this personal, a gun shot to the head isn't enough to settle this urge for blood she feels deep inside.

She looked at her hands that were stained with Jimmy's blood and wonder if the bastard died or not. She didn't want him to die, she just wanted to suffer and live with the guilt and hope he learns the first lesson when it comes to Love.

Love hurts.

She searched around the damage store, hearing the moans of the dead near by since the store was right next to border of the town. She smiled when she saw an ax, a gallon of gasoline and a few boxes of bullets. That's all she needed for payback and to help feed the dead later on.

She was about to walk over to the apartment building where Anna and her cousins live when her eye caught her attention to a dark alley in particular. In the orange glow of the sunset she stared at a dark dry spot of blood that stained the ground with a red trail leaving the spot as if whoever was here been dragged off.

As she stares at the spot deep in thought an image flash before her eyes.

_Matt was running down this alley with blood pouring out of his busted chin when suddenly one of his knees was blasted off by a gun. Bianca watches helplessly as her best friend fell to the floor. More blood squirts out of his chin as a dark puddle started to form around his injured knee. _

"_Bianca" Matt called out to her. "Bianca, help me" _

_She stared into his crystal blue eyes and found herself frozen stiff. She watched as Andy popped out of nowhere, stared at her with a wide grin on his face and pointed the gun to Matt's other knee. _

"_Leave him alone, you bastard!" She hollered._

_Andy just laughed and fired. The sounds of the bullet cutting through flesh and blood gushing out filled Bianca's ears as her eyes widened. _

_The world around her went black and it was only Matt and her there, alone with Matt staring at her. _

"_I cannot rest til my murderers are punish for their deeds" Matt said, with blood dripping out of his mouth. _

_Bianca just stood there not knowing what to say. A few tears she didn't want to shed fell down her cheek. "I'll make sure your soul rest" she said. _

_Matt smiled as he as well as the world around them started to fade away. "I love you, my very best friend" he said. _

"_I love you too" Bianca said then he disappeared. _

Bianca shook her head and found herself back in the real world with a real tear running down her cheek. She scoffs and quickly wipes it away. She swore from this day on she will no longer shed tears. Those who should cry are the ones that are about to face her burning rage.

* * *

Meanwhile . . .

With brutal force Kevin and Andy finally got Jake out of his room after spending many days and sleepless night in his room. They wanted to go to the bar at the Zombie Games building but it was close down for the day due to a very cruel accident.

The cousins noticed a crowd of people standing at the entrance of the building while two people dragged a body out that was covered in a white sheet. The white sheet had four blood spots in the middle with two small blood spots next to each other around the head area.

"What happened" Kevin asked the closest person he could reach out to.

"Someone was attack and left for dead in the Zombie Games's building" The guy, who looked like he was in his mid-twenties, said.

"Really" Andy asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, it was real bloody too, the person was stabbed four times in the chest and had his eyes plucked out and left next to him as he bled to death"

"Sick" Kevin said.

"But kind of cool too" Andy said.

"Do they know who did it" Jake said. "Or who the guy was"

"They don't know who did it but the guy was name James or Jimmy, I think" The guy said.

Jake grew very pale and started walking away from the site.

"What's with him" The guy asked.

"Nothing, he's just a little spook, he's the little wussy in our family" Andy said, then ran after Jake with Kevin following.

"Jake, where in hell are you going" Andy shouted and caught up to him.

"I'm going home and hide in my bedroom" Jake said.

"What do you mean you're going to hide" Kevin shouted "You've been in that room for days"

"Because we're all going to DIE" He shouted with great fear in his eyes. "My dreams, those fuckin dreams are coming true"

"Dammit, again with the dreams. Listen Jake, those dreams aren't real, they're just dreams, DREAMS" Kevin shouted.

"But they're coming true, that was Jimmy under that sheet because in my dreams his eyes were pulled out of his socket because he wouldn't tell people what he saw" Jake said.

"DREAMS ARE NOT REAL" Andy screamed and was ready to knock some sense into Jake like Kevin did a while back.

"You're just saying that but I saw your fate, it's so cruel because you're going to get the same wounds you inflicted on Matt and Kevin is going to be burn alive and-"

Kevin punched the fifteen-year-old in the face literally knocking him unconscious and giving him a bloody nose.

"He's losing his mind" Andy said.

"Yeah" Kevin said.

They stood there for a minute while staring at their knock out cousin til Andy spoke up "so do you want to leave him here and get drunk at your girlfriend's house"

"Why not"

They left Jake there on the ground never what was going to happen to him.

* * *

Jake didn't know how long he was out, but when he woke up it was dark and he was being dragged by the legs. Then he started to panic when he realizes his hands were tied and his mouth was gagged. He looked up at the person who was dragging him and he screams when he realized it was Bianca.

He made a muffle scream and painfully twisted by body around so he could lay on his stomach. He presses his face into the dirt to push the rag away from his mouth. One the rag was pulled away he screamed again for help. He felt Bianca dropping his leg and grabbed him by the back on his neck. Her chewed up nails scratch his soft flesh as he was roughly tossed like a doll back to the dirt. He bit his tongue and tasted blood in his mouth but he ignored it when he was an ax shining in the moonlight next to him.

"If you scream one more time, I'll chop you legs off" Bianca said in an angry tone.

Jake started to cry "Please" he begged, "please, have mercy on me, I didn't even take part in Matt's murder, I JUST DROVE THE JEEP" he cried even harder as red salvia fell to the floor and sink into the dirt.

Bianca just grinned "so you just drove the jeep huh?" she asked.

Jake didn't like the way she said that question but he nodded. "Please let me go, I'm sorry" he begged. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" He repeated over and over again. "It was so terrible watching him being eaten alive"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP" Bianca shouted, and kicked him as hard as she could in the face.

The little fifteen-year-old was knocked out cold once again. "I'll let live for now Jake since I'm going to take care of your other two cousins first. After all you're way too skinny to feed to the Dead"

She grabbed Jake by the hair and continued to drag him to an unknown area.

* * *

An hour past since Jake's horrible encounter with Bianca when Kevin, his girlfriend and Andy exit the small apartment building and headed over to the Zombie Games to see if it was reopened or not. They took their normal shortcut down a few dark alleys while trying to stand on their own two feet.

"So let me get this straight, you actually watch some guy get eaten alive by the dead" Kevin's girlfriend asked then started to laugh "that gotta be the most funniest thing I ever heard"

The two boys join her in the laughing "Yeah, he was such an sissy, crying and screaming out for his friend to save him" Andy said.

"And this because your cousin Anna couldn't handle being dumped by him" The girl asked.

"Pretty much" Kevin said.

They stood there for a minute then started laughing again til Andy broke the laugher. "Hold, hold, hold . . . on for a minute, two second. I have to go to the bath . . . room . . . thingy" he said, trying hold it as well as the vomit he felt that was coming up.

"Go behind one of the dumpster" Kevin said.

Andy wobbled away from the pair and disappeared behind a building to do his business. After just waiting a minute for him Kevin's girlfriend started to grin. "Let's ditch him" she said.

"Why not, he knows his way to the Zombie Games." Kevin said,

They took off in another direction til they were about a few blocks away from Andy before slowing down and started walking again. His Girlfriend looked around their surroundings and couldn't recognize anything.

"I think we're lost, I can't tell where we are" she said.

"We're not lost" Kevin said, looking around the place, the alley they were in was a little dark.

Kevin took out a cigarette and lit it with his lighter. He took a few puffs to calm him down "Then where are we then" his girlfriend asked impatiently.

"I don't know, woman, let me think" Kevin shouted.

His girlfriend cross her arm and looked back where they came from and noticed a dark figure standing on the other end of the ally.

"Hey, maybe we can ask that person" she said, pointing at the dark figure.

Kevin turned around and shouted "Hey you, do you know how to get to the Zombie Games from here"

The figure didn't say anything and pull out something from behind its back and pointed at them. Before they could figure out what it was a shot was fired and the next thing Kevin knew a hole was embedded in his girlfriend's forehead. She stood very still as blood poured out of her wound then fell backwards to the hard concrete floor. Kevin heard her skull cracking from the impact and he was so stunned that he felt like his legs were glue to the floor.

Finally snapping out of his thought, Kevin started to run but he didn't get too far when he was shot in the leg. He screamed and collapsed to the floor, scrapping the tender flesh on his hands and cheeks. As blood poured from his wound, he heard the person walking over to him with something scraping on the floor. He tried to crawl away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Bad Idea" Bianca said, lifting up something in the air.

Kevin turned around only to see the shin of the ax Bianca was carrying making contact with his left leg. A burst of unbearable pain flew through his body and he screamed. The blade screeched against the bone as Bianca pulled it out. Kevin could no longer feel his left leg anymore.

Bianca walked in front of him so he could see her face to face. He looked up and from the moon light he could see the insane look in Bianca's eyes as she smiles and wipe the blood off the blade of the ax.

"Man, you should really read some Stephen King's books, he really gives you tips on how to get back at people who pissed you off" she said laughing. "Like this one called _Misery,_ where this guy got his foot chopped off for not being good. It's sad when you actually think about it"

(_**A/N:** Misery by Stephen King is a great and jaw-dropping book, I recommend reading it_)

Kevin struggle to endure the pain as Bianca bend down and grabbed his cigarette from his mouth and walked off for a second. Kevin turned his head as far as he could only to look away from the horrible site of seeing his left leg just hanging on by a small piece of flesh. The puddle of his blood shined in the light as it spread across the ground. He heard Bianca coming back and pretended to look dead, hoping she would leave him alone and leave, but instead he felt something warm and smelly being poured on him til he was soaked.

"Kevin, I know you're not dead, I can hear your teeth chattering" Bianca said.

Kevin looked up at her as she looked at the cigarette she'd stolen from him. "You know cigarettes are bad for you health right?" She said.

Kevin said nothing and started to shake violently when he finally realizes the stuff she'd poured on him was gas. "No, no . . . please, don't" He begged.

Bianca took a little puff to light up the fire and toss it to the ground next to Kevin. The alley lights up by the burst of fire that engulfed Kevin's entire body. He made a bloodcurdling scream and was in so much pain, he actually picked himself up only to crash against the wall since he was only standing on one leg. Bianca could hear his flesh sizzling and the stench started to fill the air. Kevin fell to the floor and started to roll to get rid of the flames with little luck. His screams could be heard for miles as people from the other apartment buildings started to turn on their lights and look outside. Bianca spotted them looking at her and all she did was smiled "Sorry, folks, a zombie gotten loses from the Zombie Games building and I'm trying to kill it" she said.

The idiots fell for her lie and close the windows and went back to sleep. After a couple of minutes of pain, Kevin finally put out the fire that he stopped rolling around and just laid there. He was charred black and pieces of his flesh started to peel off his body. All of his hair was burned off and large blisters started to form and pop with pus and blood pouring out. He tried to speak but his tongue was burned up so all he can do was moan from this terrible pain and why the fire didn't kill him.

She continues to stare at him, letting this image burn into her memory forever when she heard footsteps coming to a halt.

"Oh, dear god"

She looked up to see Andy standing there at the other end of the alley. The smell of burn flesh, the light of the fire, and the screams lured him here only to find Kevin's girlfriend dead in a puddle of blood and the burned up Kevin that was barley alive.

"I told him cigarettes were bad for him" Bianca said, calmly as she lifted the ax in the air and swinging it down.

Andy's eyes widened when he saw Kevin's head being chopped of in one single swing. He grew very paled and was so speechless he couldn't breathe. He backed away a little, coughing on his own spit and vomit and turned away only to hear the more swings of the ax connecting with his cousin. He didn't want to see Bianca literally dicing up the dead body.

"You're next" Bianca shouted while tossing the bloody ax aside and reach for her gun.

Andy didn't waste a minute and runs as fast as he could to get out of these alleys and to a place where there were people.

"_You're just saying that but I saw your fate, it's so cruel because you're going to get the same wounds you inflicted on Matt and Kevin is going to be burn alive."_

The sentence Jake said hours ago started to repeat over and over in his head.

"_Kevin is going to be burn alive"_

"_Burn alive" _

(_If Kevin was burn alive then what Jake was true then that means_-)

Before he could think another thought a bullet was fired and pierce in the back on his leg and out just below his knee cap. An image of Matt falling to the ground after being shot in the same exact area like he was flash before his eyes. He fell to the floor face first spitting his chin wide open. He lifted his head off the floor and turned around to find Bianca nowhere in sight. Large drops of blood fell in quarter size to the floor from his chin.

"_I saw your fate, it's so cruel because you're going to get the same wounds you inflicted on Matt"_

"Shit" Andy said, struggling to get up from the floor. All those insane dreams Jake was talking about were coming true and if he was going to get the same wounds he inflicted Matt then that means . . .

"_God, I can't take it, Andy put him out of his misery" Keivn said. _

_Andy sighed and aimed his gun over to Matt til he was pointing at Matt's forehead. He pulled the trigger. _

"No, there is no fuckin way I'm going to die like that Bastard" Andy said.

He gritted his teeth from the pain of his gun shot wound and lean against the wall to support. He has to find Jake and Anna before they end up like Kevin. In a daze, he walked all around the buildings but couldn't figure out where he was. He turned around a corner only to be pistol wiped in the face. He lost his balance and slammed to the floor, hitting the back of his head and was out cold. He didn't feel his other leg being shot.

* * *

Jake's eyes started to flutter a bit til finally, he opened his eyes to find himself in the far back of the town where there was not a single person in sight. He has a splitting headache and could no longer breathe out of his nose since it was broken and clogged up by his blood. He was leaning against something and felt something tugging on his shirt. He turned out and screamed when he realized he was leaning against the strong gate that was preventing the Dead from coming it.

He back away a bit when they reached for him with their missing flesh fingers. He noticed his hands were free but to realized he was chained up by his leg left to a jeep that was just a few feet away from him.

"Where am I" He asked himself.

He was blinded by bright car lights and heard a car driving over to him. When the lights were facing the other way, he opened his eyes only to see a black trash thrown next to him and someone exiting the vehicle. He looked up to see Bianca opening the back seat and pulling something out and dropping it to the floor.

"I see you are awake Jake" Bianca said, humming a little song while dragging whatever she'd pulled out of the vehicle over to him.

Jake grew very pale when he realized it was Andy she was dragging over to him. She dropped him next to him and went over to the trash bag.

"Where am I" He asked.

Bianca chuckled as she pulled out something black from the bag and toss it over the twelve-foot gate. One of the zombies grabbed hold of the black thing and started to eat it. "This is where we get the zombies for the games, duh" she said, tossing a few more pieces over the gate.

"You see that cage over there" she pointed at something behind him.

He turned around to see a large cage that was connect to the gate that had a build in stair case attach to it. There was a hatch door that looked like it will open and close by the pull of the rope that is tie to it. "See, what we do is lure one of the dead to the cage, open the hatch to let it in and when they are in we close the hatch, tie it up by the neck and take it to the Zombie Games Building.

Jake stared at the cage then over at her when he noticed she was still tossing black pieces over the gate and the Dead were feasting on them.

"They do like their food extra crispy" Bianca laughed.

"Food?" Jake asked, "you mean those black things was a. . . . human"

"Yeah, what else would the dead eat" She said, smiling. "I figure since Matt was so skinny I don't think the Dead got enough to eat after you FED HIM TO THEM" she screamed at the boy's face while squeezing a piece of charred flesh in her hands. Black blood dripped through her fingers and landed of Andy's cheek. "But thanks to your cousin Kevin, they are actually getting meat"

Jake grew very pale when he realizes what she meant by that. She was tossing her dead cousin over the gate in pieces to feed the dead. He started to shake. "You're sick, you're fuckin sick"

"Why would you say that since you torture, killed and fed Matt to the dead too. I would call it an eye for an eye times four once I get rid of Andy, Anna and you"

"You killed Jimmy, didn't you"

"So he did die then, damn, all I did was stabbed him and pluck out his eyeballs."

Jake shook his head. "This is madness, overkill, insane, and you know it" he shouted.

"NO, I CALL IT REVENGE" She shouted.

Jake scooted away a little as Bianca grabbed hold of Andy and dragged him over to the cage. "You have no idea, NO IDEA, what you took a way from me" she said.

"What are you doing" Jake shouted and got up to stop her only to be pulled to the ground because the chain around his leg was too short to reach her.

Bianca ignored him and opened the cage and dragged Andy in then got out and locked it.

"ANDY, ANDY, WAKE UP" Jake shouted, "WAKE UP OR YOU'RE GOING TO BE EATEN"

Andy started to moan as he started to gain consciousness. "ANDY!" Jake continues to call out to him.

Andy open his eyes and looked around to find himself in a cage. He quickly rolled over onto his stomach, hissing in pain from the gun shot wounds in his leg. He spotted Jake outside the cage calling out to him. "ANDY, ANDY, YOU HAVE TO ESCAPE, SHE'S MAD AND GOING TO KILL YOU"

Andy saw the hatch door slowly opening just three inches and already saw dead fingers trying to get in. He crawled as far as he could til his back was press against the cage's door.

"Let's see what it feels like when Matt was eaten alive, shall we" Bianca said.

"Please, don't, leave my cousin alone" Jake shouted. "Please"

Bianca smiled and lifted the hatch a little more, allowing the Dead to extends their arms further into the cage.

"NO" Andy shouted and started banging the cage's wall with his body. "LET ME OUT, YOU INSANE BITCH, LET ME OUT" He shouted.

Bianca said nothing and opened the hatch all the way. Andy's eyes widened when the Dead crowed themselves at the door while reaching out for his legs. "No, no, NO!" Andy shouted and wanted to kick them away but his legs were numb from the gun shot wounds.

A pair of badly decomposed hands grabbed hold of his legs and started to pull him out of the cage. Andy grabbed hold of the cage door to prevent them from taking them away.

"Please, close the hatch, PLEASE, don't let him die like this, PLEASE" Jake begged and pleaded. More pairs of hands grabbed hold of the teenager and Andy was losing his grip on the cage door.

Bianca jumped down and stood next to the cage door. Andy stared deep into her pale brown eyes as if he could see the sense of hurt, anger, and madness in them. He continues to stare into them as Bianca kicked his fingers as hard as she could so they would let go of the cage. Andy couldn't hold on anymore and was dragged away by the dead.

"ANDY!" Jake shouted as tears started to pour from his eyes.

Andy tried to defend himself from being eaten with no luck. Soon he was engulfed by the Dead with sound of flesh being torn and blood squirting. Andy started to scream til he was choked up either from choking on his blood or one of the dead bit his neck.

"Oh, the humanity" Bianca shouted and started to laugh.

Jake fell to his knees and was compelled to watch his cousin now being torn in half while Bianca continues tossing charred flesh of his other cousin over the gate.

He was in Hell, he was truly in Hell . . .

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Bloodlust II: Anna is about to learn a harsh lesson for planning a murder over a senseless stupid reason. **


	7. Bloodlust II

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and I've seen to have scare you a little bit from the unexpected chapter. Hehehehe. I do have to say,I was surprised to update this chapter so early. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

**P.s**: **In a very slow process, I'm still editing my Wal-Mart of the Dead story, not in plot wise more in grammar wise. When I'd looked back at the story I knew I needed to fix up the grammar a lot.

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

**Bloodlust II**

"_Revenge is a confession of pain"– Latin Proverb_

It was nearly three in the morning when Anna came home from a party she was invited to. She was a little pissed off because she'd kept calling and calling Kevin to come pick her up so she would have to walk home, but for some reason he wouldn't answer his phone.

"Damn him, why do I even steal him a phone if he's not going to use it" she muttered to herself as she put her stuff down on the table.

She walked over to the window and opened it to get the smell of smoke out of her apartment. She hated coming home to see packs or piles of used cigarettes all over the table and the stench of smoke thanks to Kevin. She has been telling him over and over again to quit before the cigarettes end up killing him, but of course he never listens to her unless she throws a huge fit about it.

She opened the window and let the foul smell of the dead fill her nose. Normally, after three years would be use to the smell of rotting, cook, or burning flesh but Anna was still having a hard time getting use to it.

She stared out the window at the city of Lubbock Texas for a few minutes. She has only been living here for six months now after the Dallas Outpost was destroyed by the Dead. Back then she had her mother and Aunt with her along with her three cousins. There weren't enough seats on the bus so her mother and Aunt gave up their seats for Jake and her and she never saw them again.

When the four of them arrived to the Lubbock Outpost, they struggled for months to find food and supplies. They grew very desperate when she'd found out that Kevin and Andy killed the couple that were living in the apartment they have now.

(_Death is meaningless, no one will miss them_) Anna remembers telling Jake who'd found out later.

But still even though they had a home there was still the food and supplies issue. Then Anna found some luck when she heard about five teenagers arriving in a large vehicle that would help gather up supplies for the town. She was there when they first step out of the vehicle, there were two girls and three boys and she could tell right away that the tomboy was the leader of the pack.

After a few days, she thought up a plan to get one of the males to be her boyfriend hoping he would help her with food and supplies without her paying one cent. The question is which one would it be. Anna learned that Garret was way too young for her, Jimmy was a little too old and seems to have an eye for the tomboy so all that was left was the one with the blue eyes. Matt.

For the next week, she started to spy on the boy and learn a few things about him. One, he never leaves the tomboy's side for even a minute, second, the tomboy to her opinion was crazy by the way she fights in the Zombie Games. It was not normal for a girl to wear boy clothes and be locked up in a cage to fight the dead, but somehow she grew very popular and heard rumors that she was a level twenty survivor. Third, she had learned that the tomboy was very protective of her one and only best friend and that they were awfully close.

Her cousins told her that she was crazy and even warn her that if that girl found out that this plan of hers she will be beaten to a bloody pulp. All she did was laughed at them since the boy wouldn't let her put into harm's way so using all of her charm and flirting; she'd manage to grab hold of her prize.

But even like many girls, she grew very jealous of Matt's friend even though Matt told her over and over again that they were just very close friends.

(_More like close friends with benefits_) she though, and promise herself she would get rid of the piece of Trash Matt calls his friend.

After Matt's death, Jake grew more and more paranoid by the day saying he's been having dreams about their cousins, her and himself dying a very gruesome, gory death. Her only repose was laughing at him and allowing Kevin and Andy beat the snot out of him so he would shut up. But that didn't stop him from warning her about his dreams to the point even she was having a hard time sleeping.

* * *

"_I saw you in my dream Anna." Jake said, two days ago. "A dark figure is going to find out who took the most precious thing from her"_

"_Oh really" Anna asked, playing along since she was too tire to yell at him._

_He nodded "Yeah, to her death has meaning in it especially when it's something very close to her once pure heart. The stress and the depression are getting to her and once she finds out who did the awful deed, her heart will be tainted and won't stop til the murderers are dead and vanished from this world." _

"_You have been reading way too many of those horror books, Jake" Anna said. _

"_Laugh now my cousin, but when it's your time to die you'll be wishing you were the one being eaten alive by the dead" Jake said, "It's only a matter of time"

* * *

_

Anna shook her head as she walked over to the bathroom.

"He seriously needs to get some help" She said to herself. "No one on Earth would go totally insane over a death that means nothing to everyone-"

She couldn't finish her sentence when she turned on the light to the bathroom and started at the small mirror that hang on the wall. In a dark red liquid, in bold large letters spelled a message.

"**YOU'RE NEXT" **

The stench of blood filled her nose when she took a closer look at the red paint and realizes it was blood. But before she could say a word or move an inch someone grabbed hold of her hair and slammed her face with full force into the mirror. Anna started to scream as she was pulled away; revealing the shatter, bloody mirror and roughly toss out of the bathroom.

She fell to the floor, hearing something in her shoulder cracking and tried to crawl away only to be push down again. She started to cry from the pain of the glass digging deeper into her face. Drops of blood started to stain the gray carpet and she could no longer see out of her right eye due to a piece of glass sticking out of it.

"Get up" she heard the person speaking then was kicked in the stomach. "Get up NOW"

"Please, take whatever you want but don't hurt me anymore" Anna shouted.

She was kicked again, but this time right into the ribs and was grabbed by her hair again and was lifted up from the floor.

"I SAID GET UP!" The person screamed and threw her against the wall.

Anna hit the wall and slump down to the floor and stared at the person with her one good eye. She started hyperventilating when she realizes she was looking at Matt's friends and could have sworn she saw nothing but pure insanity and anger in her brown eyes.

"I said get up, you little bitch" Bianca demanded as she walked over to Anna.

Anna noticed she was right next to the door and scrambled onto her feet to open the door. She ran out of her apartment and down the hallway. She was too distracted running for her life and the taste of blood in her mouth to knock on the other doors for help. She didn't get too far when a small knife was thrown and hit her in her back. She choked on her scream and fell to her knees and tried to reach her the knife that was standing right up on her back. The knife was out of reach and she could feel the warm fresh blood pouring down to her back.

Anna started to cry when Bianca walked up, grabbed her by her hair again and dragged her over to the stairs. Anna struggled to get away from her but she was lifted from the floor til she was standing on her two feet and was pushed violently down the stairs. It sucks for her since she was on the seventh floor as she tumbled down with Bianca calmly following her.

The staircases were filled with the echos of screams, low thumps, and bones cracking before everything went quiet. Bianca stopped at the last step of the stairs and stared at Anna that was in a little pool of blood. The fall made the knife, that was use to kill Jimmy,sink deeper into her flesh to the point only two inches of the handle were sticking out of her back. Her left arm was broken and Bianca thought she was dead but Anna started coughing up blood and spit out a couple of teeth. Bianca walked over to her and quickly took the knife out from her back. Anna screamed as blood started gushing out of her back and soak into her shirt. She lifted her head off the blood soak floor and stare into Bianca's eyes.

"Evil bitch" Anna said, forming a large red bubble with her mouth.

"You're the one who made me this way" Bianca said. "I never thought I would have to stoop so low and kill people"

"What are you . . . talking about" Anna said, getting a little dizzy from the loss of blood. "You've murder people before"

"That was self-defense and you know what they say about that. Self-defense is not murder" Bianca said and started grinning.

With that Bianca grabbed hold of Anna's hair and started pulling her to the exit door in the back of the apartment building. Anna's screams were meaningless to those in the building as they just turn over in their beds and went back to sleep.

Anna's head was slammed against something hard and realized she was next to a jeep. "Where are you taking me" she asked.

She was grabbed hold by her shirt and was roughly pushed into the backseats of the jeep. Her face was press into the seat so hard she couldn't breathe and felt something jabbing into her head.

"We're going somewhere and if you run or move I'll blast your fuckin head off" Bianca said, pointing the gun in the back of her head.

Anna nodded and laid very still as she heard Bianca getting into the jeep, starting it up and taking off somewhere. Next thing she knew the jeep stopped, the door swung open and she was grabbed by the hair again and was pushed to the dirt.

"Get up, Get up now!" Bianca shouted.

Anna started to scream. "Let me go, you insane bitch, let me go!"

She was lifted up into the air, amazed by strength the nineteen-year-old has and was force to stare into her eyes. She was then hit right in the eye that had the piece of glass in it causing her to scream in horrible pain as more blood poured from her wound.

Anna continued to scream and struggled as she was dragged around in the dirt and grass. "Leave me alone, let me go, LET ME GO, HELP, HELP" She cried out over and over again with no success.

"You're not going anywhere til you meet someone very important" Bianca shouted.

Everything stopped when Anna's headwas smashed right into a stone with a loud cracking sound in her head.

"YOU BITCH, YOU'VE GOTTEN BLOOD ON HIS GRAVE STONE" Bianca shouted and smacked her across the face with enough force that she fell into the dirt.

She was grabbed by her shirt and was smashed into the stone again "YOU AWFUL POOR EXCUSE OF A HUMAN BEING, WIPE YOUR BLOOD OFF HIS STONE, WIPE IT OFF NOW!" Bianca shouted again.

Anna was let go and her hands caught her from falling to the dirt again as she started to breathe again. She removes her hair out of her face, revealing her cut up, bloody face and stared at the gravestone that had a name on it. MATT.

Bianca was right, when she made impact with the rock her blood stained the gravestone with a red trail running down the name. A trail of blood ran down the side of her head as she lifted her shaking arm up and started wiping her blood off the stone. She continues wiping off the blood til there was nothing more but a smear faded red and just laid there in the dirt since she couldn't lift herself up due to her broken arm.

"Are you going to kill me" Anna asked.

"No" Bianca said, "I'm not going to let you die on my best friend's grave"

They stayed there for a minute without one of them speaking til Bianca spoke up. "It's funny how a promise means nothing if you can't keep it"

Anna looked up at her and for once saw some humanity in her eyes as she continues. "Matt was just eight years old when I first met him; even back then he was so pale and skinny but had the most beautiful blue eyes you've even seen. He was my only friend; we did everything together and even through his life at home was shitty he was still able to live life" Bianca said. "I promise myself that I would always be there to protect him from danger and I've kept that promise for years. Everything from bullies at our school to his father to the living dead"

Anna stared at the knife Bianca has in her hand, cutting her own flesh on her fingertips.

"I'd nearly lost my life many times to make sure he was safe and even killed a man for hurting him. Then look at this, I let my guard down over a stupid argument that you cause with that whole me hitting you in the eye for no damn reason trick and now he's dead. My Matt is dead; beaten for I don't know how long by your cousins and left to be eaten alive by the dead til he was shot right in the head and you dare to ask me if I'm going to kill you when you know very well I am"

Anna started to shake when Bianca from her hands into a fist and grin. "I'm going to show you what exact pain Matt felt when he was beaten over a stupid reason"

Bianca dragged Anna away from the Cemetery and beat her to every inch of her body was either bruise, cut or broken and the soil was drench in blood. Anna blacked out after the first ten minutes and when she opened her eyes she found herself staring at the night sky as dawn was coming in. It took her a few minutes to realize that she was back in the jeep again, but was badly injured to move. She weakly grabbed hold of what was left of her wonderful chestnut hair and started to cry because most of it was torn off and only leaving tiny strands of hair and a red and raw scalp.

The Jeep stopped and Anna was pulled out of the vehicle and dropped to the floor. She cried out a little from the pain of her broken arm and lifted her face off the dirt and looked around to see where she was at. They were next to a giant fence where the Dead were gathering around and finishing up what was left of Andy. Of course Anna didn't know it was her cousin they were eating as she stared at one of the Dead who was tearing off the last bit of bloody flesh off a bone.

She held back her vomit and spotted someone near another vehicle and realized it was Jake.

"Jake?" She called out weakly and struggled to crawl over to him.

Jake sat there with his legs tightly close to his chest and was shaking violently. He was as white as paper and seems to be in a complete daze because his eyes were wide open and he was muttering things to himself.

"Jake? Jake, help me" Anna shouted.

Bianca walked over to him and wave her hand in his face but he just continues to shake and mutter words. the horror of his dreams and the reality of his tow cousin being killed and fed right in front of his eyes started to take a toll on his sanity.

"What did you do to him" Anna shouted.

"Nothing, but he did watch Andy being eaten alive just an hour ago" Bianca said, calmly then smirking.

Anna's jaw dropped and started to tremble "Y-y-you mean . . . Andy . . . is dead"

Bianca nodded with a smile "Yeah, it was pretty funny, it sounded like he died of choking on his own blood and vomit"

"And Kevin?" Anna asked, "what did you do to him you sick bitch"

"Burn, chopped, and fed to the Dead" Bianca said, "I diced him up myself and now all is left is to take care of you two"

"You're insane monster" Anna shouted, tearing up.

"Oh shut up Anna!" Bianca shouted. "This would have never happened if you just leave Matt alone after you two broke up! And now look, Matt is dead and I've become the same people I hated all my life. No doubt, Kelly, Shelly, Jenny, Mrs. Taylor, Marcie and Boss are laughing at me from hell from all of this mess."

The blank look came back into Bianca's eyes as she gritted her teeth and walked over to Anna.

Anna was too beaten to move as she was dragged over to the jeep that Jake was chained to and this time was put in the front and had the door slammed on her other arm. She screamed from the pain but Bianca didn't open the door to set her arm free. She got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"What are you doing, Jake is chained up in the back" Anna screamed.

"I know" Bianca said, grinning again then pointed at the gate's door that led to the Dead world. "That's your grave" she said.

"No, no, no!" Anna shouted but Bianca slammed down of the gas pedal and sped off to the gate's door.

Anna could literally hear her little cousin flying off the ground then hitting the ground with a loud thump followed by loud cracking sound. They crash right through the fence with Anna flying into the air, getting her arm free from being stuck and hitting her head on the dashboard. She grew very terrified when Bianca started singing "Welcome to the Jungle"

"You know where you are, you're in the jungle baby, YOU'RE GONNA DIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Bianca started singing as she started gaining speed.

They drove across a bumping road, running over the Dead and watching the pieces of them fly pass the side of the vehicle. Anna continues hitting her head on the dashboard, flying into the air and hearing her neck crack from all the sharp turns and the bumps on the ground.

"Please, for the love of god, STOP, PLEASE" Anna shouted as she held onto the side of the Jeep with all the strength she has left in her body.

Bianca sighs "if you say so"

She made a sharp turn at full speed causing the Jeep to tip over and roll a couple of times. Anna was ejected out of the jeep before it came to a complete stop and tumbled around in the dirt before passing out for a minute. When she opened her eyes and looked around Bianca was gone and Jake was just lying a few feet away from her. The chain on his leg was broken free from the jeep when it crash but it was still attach to him. He was badly injured with blood smeared all over his face and body. His clothes were torn up and Anna thought he was dead til he started moving a little.

The jeep was still standing but was damage from the rolling and when she looked closer she saw Bianca was still inside and started moving too. Anna quickly rolled over on her back and lifted herself up til she was in a seating position. Using her right arm, she lifted herself off the floor and wobbled her way over to Jake. She stopped when she stepped on a gun that was thrown out of the Jeep as well and picked it up.

She finally made it to Jake and started shaking him. "Jake, Jake, come on, get up, we go to get out of here before she moves" Anna said.

Jake's eyes snapped wide open and started to shake again. "Jake are you alright" Anna asked.

"No more" Jake said, "no more, no more, NO MORE"

"We have no time for this, we got to get out of here" Anna shouted.

Jake stared at the Dead that were coming and smile at Anna "I'm not going to be run over and left as scraps of flesh"

"What" Anna shouted.

"Don't you see, don't you see Anna, look, look" Jake said, pointing at nothing. "It's my momma, she has return for me"

Anna eyes widened in terror from Jake's lost sanity.

"And of course she's yelling at me for my sins, oh, those evil sins. She told me over and over again that I will die and go to hell for my sins and now I believe her."

Jake pushed Anna away from him and as if he wasn't injured at all, got up and started running over to the Dead.

"JAKE!" Anna shouted "Jake, come back what are you doing" She shouted.

"Momma, momma, I hear you calling, I've been a bad boy and must be punished for my evil sins" Jake shouted at the top of his lungs.

"JAKE, STOP!" Anna shouted "don't leave me here alone!"

Jake crash into one of the Dead and with wide eyes and a grin he shouted. "Come on, you piece of shit, eat me, EAT ME, EAT THE DREADED SINS AWAY"

He was grabbed by the shoulders by a Zombie with enough grip to pierce through his skin and was bit right in the neck. Anna watches in horror as a large piece of flesh was torn from Jake's body followed by dark blood squirting out and the sound of Jake laughing up a storm. Anna didn't want see anymore and took off the other way and hope it will lead her back to the outpost.

Even though dawn was here, she stopped when she saw bright headlights coming from the back of her. She turned around to see Bianca at the wheel and saw rage in her eyes. Bianca had a large gash in her forehead and was bleeding from her nose a little.

"You monster" Anna whispered and realized she was going to die right here and now but she wasn't going without taking Bianca with her.

As Bianca raced toward Anna in the jeep, Anna pulled out the gun she'd found and pointed at Bianca. "This is for my cousins" she said and fired.

A bullet pierces right through Bianca's left shoulder and out of her back but that didn't slow her down. Another shot was fired and hit her in the arm but that still didn't slow Bianca down.

"This is for you, Matt" Bianca shouted.

With blood pouring from wounds from both girls, Anna close her eyes and was run over by the Jeep. The two-ton vehicle crushed all over her bones and Bianca could literally hear Anna's head popping and the sound of her brain being squished. Bianca put the jeep in reverse and ran over Anna again and again. After ten minutes there was nothing left of the girl but pieces of flesh, bones, and the dirt soaked in blood.

The jeep came to a stop and Bianca crawled out of the vehicle and fell to her knees. She looked down at the dirt and noticed her cut up, blood soaked hands. She started to shake as she continues to stare at the blood, the blood of Anna, her cousins, and Jimmy. The horror of what she did finally sinks in and she was terrified.

A tear fell from her eyes and she screamed . . .

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Unknown: Her bloody hands and the broken mirror couldn't lie to her, she couldn't recognize herself when she stared at her reflection. With critical wounds, Bianca must decide whether to fight to live or die alone in the Dead World. This is the last chapter so stay tune. **


	8. Unknown

**Author's Note: I know from the first chapter I would say this will be my last Dawn of the Dead story but after thinking and thinking for many hours and days to the point I was getting headaches I've came up with a few ideas for at least three more stories. I'll give you more details in my profile later on when I have time from my now very busy schedules.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, like I said I've been very busy adjusting to this new town, unpacking my things, finding a job and working on a least four other fanfictions. **

**But I'm happy to say, here is the next and final chapter. Enjoy. **

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Eight**

**Unknown**

_For death is no more than a turning of us over from time to eternity--William Penn _

Garret closed the door to Bianca's mother's room and slide down to the floor and lean against the wall. He went over to her apartment to tell her about Jimmy telling them what happened to Matt and the horrible site he witnessed after Bianca snapped. When he finished, her mother just sat there in her chair with her hands tightly clutching onto the chair's handles with enough pressure that they were turning white. Garret could have sworn he heard her muttering sentences like "She's not my daughter" underneath her breath.

She told Garret she was to be alone for a minute so he left the room but the minute turned into half an hour he went to go check on her. When he opened the door, he nearly fell to his knees when he saw Bianca's mother a foot above the ground.

She'd hung herself.

The only respectful thing he could've done was cut the rope and carry her to her bed and covered her body with the blanket then leave.

Garret ran his hands through his hair and sat there for a minute when Kristine ran up to him.

"Garret, Garret, we got to go now" she said.

"Why, what's wrong"

"The gate in the back of the town is smash open and the Dead are coming in. We need to get "The Monster" and stop them before they reach the city"

Garret quickly got up and decided to take care of this before getting Kristine to help him bury Bianca's mother. "Where is Bianca anyway" he wondered

------------------------------

Fresh dark blood fell from her shoulder and hit the dirt with a splat. Bianca stared at the thick red liquid as it soaked into the dirt. She placed herself in a sitting position and leaned against the jeep and just stared out into the dead world that stretches out for miles. She tore her collar on her shirt and lower it; a little to check the bullet hole on her should. Her arm and chest were covered in blood and right in the middle of her shoulder was a quarter size bullet hole with blood pouring out.

It was getting a little hard for her to breathe as she clutches onto her wound to stop the bleeding. But that didn't help since the bullet exit out of her back because she could feel the warm blood pouring down her back and soaking into her shirt.

(_No point trying to stop the bleeding_) she thought and released her hand from her shoulder.

She sat there for a minute, staring at her hands that were stained with her victims' blood as well as hers. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what the hell happened since all last night had all been a blur to her. She couldn't remember much expects fire, bloodcurdling screams, the look on horror on Jake's face from what he saw and the last expression on Anna's face before she was run over to death.

(_You need to get out of here_) a voice said.

(_Oh fuck, not you again_) Bianca thought.

(_yes, yes, it's me, the weird voice that drove you insane in the first place_) the voice said.

(_go away_) Bianca said (_I know I'm losing it again if I'm hearing you_)

(_You need to get out of here; you don't wanna wait here and be eaten alive, do you?_)

(_No_)

(_Then get off your fuckin ass and get out of here_) the voice said.

She tried to get up but ended up falling in the dirt again. She opened her eyes and found herself looking under the jeep and at the bones and torn up flesh and clothes of Anna. She spotted the gun Anna use under a bloody piece of cloth and reach out and grabbed it. Bianca sat herself up and tucked the gun on the side of her pants and took a deep breath.

Grabbing her arm again she picked herself up from the dirt and turned around to see a group of zombies eating something from far away. She sighed when she finally remembered what happened to Jake.

She remembers looking back to see Jake screaming and running over to one of the dead on the act of committing suicide and letting them eat him alive. For a second she felt bad for the fifteen years old's awful fate. She was hoping he would die when he was dragged all over the lands by the jeep but she guessed that only made him lose his sanity and increase his determining and put his fate in his own hands. The only person whoever did that type of suicide was that girl Jimmy told her about when they were at the Albuquerque Outpost. Her name was Lindsey and while she was dealing with Boss and trying to get out of the Outpost since the dead were taking it over, Lindsey didn't make an effort to move or run and decided that her fate was to be eaten by the dead.

The little remorse for Jake didn't last when the dead smelled her blood and started walking toward her while holding pieces of bone and flesh that came from Jake. Bianca looked behind them and could see the tips of the buildings at the Lubbock Texas Outpost. She could easily walk pass the dead since they were slow and there were only a few of them left but she couldn't find the nerve to do that. Not after what she almost did to her friends.

_(Get back, get back, OR I'LL KILL YOU ALL!) She remembered yelling at her two friends while pointing the gun at them_.

_She remembers Garret backing away from Jimmy and was just staring at her, staring right into her eyes while Kristine started shaking violently. _

"_Please tell me you weren't part of the plan" she asked. _

"_No, we love Matt just as much as you do, we would never hurt him" Krisitne shouted. _

"_LIAR!" She shouted and pointed the gun at Kristine, who fell to her knees from the fear. _

"_I'm not lying, please don't kill me, please" Krisitne shouted and begged. _

"_Put down the gun, this is not like you" Garret shouted. _

She couldn't get rid of the look of shear horror on Kristine's pale face when she pointed the gun at her and accusing her for the crime. She stared at the building again and knew she couldn't return and face her friends and mother anymore. It was just too painful and they probably hated her for pulling a stunt like that.

She stared at the buildings one last time and turned away from the Outpost, her home, friends, and life. The moans of the Dead were telling her they were coming closer so she started walking away, taking one painful step at a time.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bianca didn't know how long she was walking or where she was going; all she knows that she was leaving a trail of blood in the dirt.

(_This is bad_) Bianca thought, _(the bullet might have hit one of my main arteries_)

Blood was still pouring out from her shoulder wound and running down her arm and dripping from the tips of her fingers. She could no longer feel her left arm or move it so it was just dangling there.

Her walking came to a halt when she spotted an abandon Hotel building just half a mile away with no zombies around. It looked like an old indoor Motel 6 building and it looked like it was in pretty good shape to rest for a moment. Without taking the chance to stand there like a sitting duck for the Dead, Bianca walked as fast as she could to the Hotel and went inside.

The inside of the Hotel was trashed and unrecognizable. There was trash everywhere, spider webs, dust, torn up papers, glass and human bones and dried up corpses. The silence was interrupted when a Zombie started walking out of one of the offices and started to moan.

Bianca wasn't afraid of them anymore, who would be afraid if you had the skills to kill them with your bare hands.

"Fuck off Zombie" she said, tasting blood in her mouth.

She quickly spit out red saliva and walked over to the staircases. As if history was repeating itself since she was in the same predicament like she was when she was in Phoenix, she struggles up the stairs while leaving a bloody trail behind her. Expect this time the Dead were slow to catch up, she was bleeding from her shoulder and most of all, the thing that made this more terrifying was the fact that she was now . . .

_Alone._

After reaching the top floor, she searches for any room that had a door intact with a lock. The last room she checked was just the room she was looking for and went inside. She stood still, listening for any moans or groans of a Zombie but heard nothing so the room was safe.

She quickly locks the door and barricade by scooting one of the full size bed against the door. Leaving blood smear hand prints on the door and bed, she walked over to the other bed and sat down at the edge.

Her eyes were half-open til she spotted something that was hanging right across from where she sat. Her lips started to tremble as her tire eyes widened like boiled eggs as she stared at a mirror that had a large horizontal crack right in the middle of it.

What brought fear and terror into her eyes were that she was staring at a young woman she couldn't recognize.

(_Who is that person, who is that awful thing in that mirror_) she thought and started to shake violently.

The image in the mirror pause in her mind when she started to remember seeing that same horrible thing when her daze mind and body were writing "You're Next" on Anna's bathroom in Kevin's black blood. She could see her reflection, but it wasn't her it was a reflection of a psycho, a madwoman, a…….monster.

"_You monster" _

"_You insane bitch" _

"_You're sick, you're fickin sick" _

"_This is madness, insane, overkill and you know it . . . know it . . . know it . . . know . . . it" _

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!_" She screamed at the top of her lungs and punch the mirror with her bloody fist.

A stingy sensation appeared when pieces of glass pierce though her skin and she sat down at the edge of the bed again. Fresh drops of blood dripped from her hands and soak into the carpet. Bianca started laughing, sure the pain was here but at least the voices were gone she thought. Her laugher only lasted for a few seconds as she stares at the mirror again that was now had a spider web crack with a bloodstained fist in the middle. She could still see the monster in the mirror, that ugly, murderess, monster.

"God, I hate you" she whispered to herself and pull out the gun she'd stole from whatever was left of Anna and started fiddling it around with her sticky fingers. After cursing and blaming this whole mess on Matt and Anna for a couple of minutes, she started thinking about how this whole mess started in the first place.

--------------------------------------------

As her life slowing leaves her body, Bianca stares at the gun and found it ironic that she was about to finish where Anna had left off. There was no way she was just going to sit here all alone and bleed to death where there's a gun in her hand that could easily take her life in one quick second. But . . . either way . . .

_She will die alone._

She took a deep breath, places the cold metal tip of the gun underneath her chin and closed her eyes.

(_It will all be over soon_) she said to herself.

(_It will only hurt for a second then it will all be over_) she said.

Heaven was clearly out her reach, her soul wouldn't be saved after what she did to those people even if it was for revenge of her one and only friend.

She pressed the tip of the gun deeper into her skin, (_Good-bye, cruel world_) she said and pulled the trigger.

_Click_

Her eyes widened like eggs again when she heard a clicking sound instead of mentally hearing her brains being splattered all over the walls.

There were no bullets in the gun, not even one.

Bianca started to shed tears again and screamed, "DAMMIT, GIVE ME BREAK WILL YOU!"

With that she threw the gun at the mirror, shattering it even more to the point glass spilled all over the floor. She suddenly felt very dizzy from the large amount of blood loss and fell to the floor with a low thump. She picked herself off from the floor and crawl over to the nearest wall and sat down with her back against wall.

She was reaching the end of her life as she started to twitch, taking deep breaths and letting blood run down her mouth. Her sight started to get blurry and she felt like she was in an illusion when she stared at something that was standing two feet away from her. Something or someone she knew very well . . .

_Matt . . . _

Was she dreaming? She wasn't sure, but it was really Matt standing in front of her. The same tall, pale skin boy she knew and love deeply was actually standing in front of her. She couldn't help but smile because he wasn't covered in blood anymore like he was in her nightmares.

"Hey" he said, smiling with pure gentleness in his lovely blue eyes. "You have no idea how much I miss you"

Bianca stares at him but didn't have the strength to get up and hug him. Fate was once again cruel to her for not letting her have the strength to hug her best friend.

"Matt . . . " She said in a very weak voice. "I thought . . . I thought . . . you were . . . dead"

"Well . . . actually I am but I'm here to take you home" He said.

"Huh" she said.

"I'm here to take you home" He said, smiling. "Come on, everyone is waiting for you"

"Who's . . . waiting . . . for me" She asked.

"Everyone" he said, "your brother, your parents, our friends back at Yuma, Marc and most of all . . . me"

"But . . . they are all . . . (_coughs up some blood_) . . . dead"

Matt bends down next to her, stroke her hair and her soft, scratched up cheek. "I know" he said, sadly.

It didn't take Bianca to realize that it was time for her to go. Like the millions that died in the years the dead rule the world either by being eaten, committing suicide, getting killed by other people or turn into a zombie, it was her turn to go, to leave, to die.

"I don't want to die alone" she said, to herself.

She suddenly felt a warm sensation covering up her half-dead body and she realizes it was Matt wrapping his arms around her for comfort while her breath started to weaken by the second.

"You're not alone, you were never alone" Matt whispered. "You help my soul rest in peace and now I'm doing the same for you"

Her eyes started to get heavy as she felt her body starting to shut down on her. Life and fate wasn't cruel to her after all since they didn't let her die alone in this dark world that use to be full of life and meaning. Matt was here with her just like he has been from their childhood to now. With Matt holding her in his arms, she took one last deep breath and said only two words.

_I'm free_

For the first time in weeks she smiled as her soul left her body and the world . . .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin **_

**I dedicate this story to: **

**My family and friends and of course to Stephen King whose books inspired me to write horror stories. **

**Well, that's it, I hope you like this story and thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. **

**Stay tune to my next story that will be posted in two weeks: Sins of a Boy. **

**Bye for now. **

**--B**


End file.
